Blackberries and cinnamon
by Mewachu
Summary: Ash has been having dreams, they feel so strange and yet so real, like no other dreams he's ever experienced before. Little does he know, just how much this 'reflection' in those dreams will change his life forever, as his dreams begin to melt into reality. Dedicated to AshKetchumForever, rated M for lemon. Malevolentshipping and slight Palletshipping.


The sharp pencil made a slight scritching sound against the page, chocolate eyes stared in complete focus on the paper below him. The dark night was completely silent. No howling wind, no pouring rain. Just the raven haired boy and his desk lamp peering down on the paper, lighting up the scritching pencil's path...

...BOOM!

A sudden bolt of lightning crashed out on the earth below, the raven-haired boy yelped in complete shock, brutally startled from the sudden crash mother nature had brought forth. The once silent, motionless night was now being drenched with pouring rain. Pouring, unexpected rain. The raven-haired boy let out a sigh, with the rushing air from his lungs, his fright and alarm made it's escape. Breathing in, relief and balance came back. He sat back up at his desk, placing his pencil down on the precious page to continue, he noticed it had been broken. Letting out a sigh, this time, irritation departing his lungs, he reached over to the corner of his desk, moving fingers making a shadow over his red sharpener. However, upon placing his hand down to pick it up, it only fell against the wooden desk, no sharpener beneath him. What? Copper eyes scanned over the area, and alas, no sharpener in sight. But...he was certain it was there a second ago...

...Oh well, it was rather late anyway. He'd gotten enough of the drawing done for now. With a large yawn, he stood up from his chair, wandering into bed, he slipped under the the covers. It was cold for now, but it wouldn't be long until his own contained body heat warmed it up. Only a few simple seconds after his head fell against the soft pillow, his mind wandered away into his dreams...

...He was walking, footsteps making crunching noises against the gravel below. The howling wind licked at his clothed figure. It was so cold, he may as well not have any clothes on at all. Chilly and blistering, he could feel it deep into to his bones. Just what was this place? His imagination had brought him to many strange places, but nothing as...skin-crawling as this one. The heavy mist enveloping him was filled to the topful with uneasiness and fear. Like a thick liquid swashing about in a contained glass, no matter where he ran, he couldn't escape. Except, this world wasn't a contained glass, this world wasn't contained at all. His growing fright daring to overflow, the raven haired boy could do nothing but run, the endless fog getting thicker and thicker. Arms folded to try and contain any possible warmth they could, eyes squinting from his hot tears blurring his vision. But he dare not wipe them away, for if he did, his reaching hand may've froze from the blistering winds, being separated from the last warmth left that was his thundering heart. The crunching sound of his shoes against the gravel got faster, louder, until suddenly, skidding to a stop. His name echoing through this lifeless world. "Ash...Aassshh..." Yes, Ash was his name, the same colour of his raven hair. The whispering winds started to get louder, clearer. Until the terrified soul could eventually pinpoint where the sound was coming from. A dark figure stood among the motionless mist, messy hair blowing in the howling wind. They only had to be a few metres apart, but the thick fog concealed any details Ash's chocolate eyes could register. Once more, it spoke up. "Let me love you, Ash..." the mist rushed away in an attempt to escape it's voice. Yet, it wasn't quick enough to make out any of this figure at all...

...Copper eyes widened, his stomach came up to his ribcage. He was falling, plummeting. Plummeting through absolute black...!

A horrified gasp, a collection of uneasy shivers burst through his body, auburn eyes suddenly opened, widened in fear. However, he was no longer lookiing up at the neverending blackness, rather, staring at his pure white ceiling. A single drop of sweat trickled down his forehead, soaking into the pillow below. It was all a dream, every last second of it.

Sweet, warm sunlight seeped through his opened curtains, shining down on the raven haired boy, who was still in a slight state of fright. He sat up, fingers trailing through drenched raven. Drenched in fear, drenched in cold sweat. He exhaled, trying to calm himself down. It was just a dream. Just a simple dream. He looked around the room, everything was the way he left it before. It was then, that he saw his drawing resting on his desk, that all the fear washed away, and was replaced with anticipation. He could continue it throughout the day, eventually getting it finished. This would be a great masterpiece, he was certain of it. "Chaaa..." that farmiliar voice rung through his ears, peering over to the foot of his bed, his Pikachu stretched, lightning bolt tail sticking up. Mouth wide open, showing off his teeth, he let out a big yawn.

"Hmhm...sleep well, Pikachu?" just a few seconds after his words, the raven haired boy, too, let out a yawn, well, they were contagious afer all.

Ash smiled; yes, it was just another ordinary morning.

The Pidgey cooed outside his window, calling out to their fellow friends. The sounds that greeted him in the early morning, once taken granted for, now calmed his troubled mind. As did the simple warmth of his mattress, cuddling him, reassuring him. His ringtone suddenly echoed through his ears, turning to his desk, the screen on his phone lit up, stealing away his attention. He got out of bed, bare feet warm against the olive green carpet as he wandered over to his desk, taking the phone in his hand, he smiled upon the familiar name on the screen, answering it.

"Ashy-boy, hope I didn't wake you..." that voice, a voice that once made his blood boil, now, was like soothing music.

"Oh, n-no, I was awake..." he blushed, his voice was hoarse.

"Hmhm, good good, listen, I'll be finishing up my research today, did you wanna come over this evening? I rented a bunch of movies." his simple voice was so tantalizing, he could almost smell the brunette's vanilla scent through the phone.

"Yup, I'll be there, is four alright with you?" as much as Ash wanted to see the brunette once more, the brunette with such spikey hair, the brunette with such glistening emerald eyes, he vowed to himself he'd get that drawing done today. The image of it in his mind was so perfect, however, it would take time for his hands to be able to catch up with such skill.

"That's fine, I've gotta get through all these papers, love you."

Two simple words, just two simple words that made the raven haired boy's heart a flutter. "I love you too." his cheeks tinted a bright pink, the beeping tone echoed. He placed the phone back down on the desk, mind enveloped in his own throughts. The fright from earlier disappeared from his head, and was replaced with a feeling he'd never felt before. He didn't understand why, but this feeling felt so great. Like sweet, lucious honey was pulsing through his veins, his heart warm, way up in the clouds. Such beautiful symptoms this disease had, this disease called love. Never before, had the raven haired boy understood love like this. It took so long for him to realise he'd fallen in love with his rival, Gary Oak. Well, they weren't rivals anymore, gone, were the days of constantly trying to best one another in everything and anything possible. And here now, were the days of staying up late watching movies together. The days of battling one another, not now for competition, but to see how much stronger they'd become. The days of wandering together, hand and hand through the calm town, both pointing out things of their past, before the fierce rivalry enveloped them. The days of their love.

x-o-x-o-x

Sapphire eyes sparkled in wonder, shining bright like shimmering gems. His eyes weren't like anyone else's, no, his eyes were like drops of beautiful jewels, untouched, their glamour and gleam hidden from the world. His eyes were truly magnificent, phenominal. However, such enticing orbs were rarely seen by anyone. For the owner of these orbs was no more than a simple peasant, even if anyone caught sight of his eyes, they would usually be facing down to the rough dirt he tended to, brunette hair falling over his face, marvelous gems hidden away, staring down. Staring down at the craggy ground he plowed at, whether it be in scorching sunlght, blistering blizzards or shellacking storms. He'd still be there, with all the others dressed in filthy rags, he'd still be there, differing not one bit from the rest. Staring down, glaring down at the dirt that proved to best him day after day. Such work he was put through, such unforgiving, exhausting work. And what was it all for? For him? For his friends who strived from hunger? No. All his hard work, all the food that they all needed so much was simply whisked away, for people more important than him, more meanful for than him, to stuff their growing bellies on, not a care in the world. Oh, how he hated it. His scrawny hands too small to use the tools properly, by the time the sun was gone from the sky everything would hurt. Despite that, he kept glaring down at the earth below him, no. The earth, more important than him. The earth, more meaningful than him.

It was the first time, the first time his vision wasn't fogged up and stinging from his sweat, his eyes shimmered like an oasis in a desert. He'd managed to sneak away from this unforgiving dirt for once, and now, his bare feet were resting atop soft grass. The grass, however, was the least of the euphoria he was feeling. Ruins. Hidden ruins. Hidden away in the dense forest, untouched, the glamour and gleam of it's mysteries hidden away from the world. He was the first to discover them. He, infact, was merely a simple boy, a simple peasant who blended in with all the rest. He took his first step, the grass beneath his toes became smooth stone. Another step, and another. The passage got deeper, darker. Darker and deeper. What a curse, human curiousity is. Undying, never-ending curiousity. No curiousity could outstretch, outrun, outrival Ares' curiousity. Immortal curiousity, inextinguishable curiousity, ill-fated curiousity.

"Arrrghhhhhh!" Immortal screams, inextinguishable screams, ill-fated screams. However, no matter how loud his voice cried out, not a single soul would hear him, not this thick in the forest, not in this world. Chilling, black claws clung onto his chest, clutching with such strength, they nearly shattered his ribcage. But the creature didn't want him dead, not yet at least. Completely immobilized, Ares' could only scream out all his pain all his fright, as he felt the burning, blistering at his skin of the creature melting itself into his back, into his spine. A thick, gas-like substance flowed up through his nostrils, such intense stinging, like poison-coated needles slicing along their path. He felt it all the way up his nose, into his head, his brain. Why? Oh why didn't he just accept his place in humanity?

x-o-x-o-x

The innocent, unknowing girl wandered into the dark forest, completely unaware of the creatures waiting for her within. She called out for her friend, Ash felt his heart thunder, begging on the inside for her to turn back. 'Don't go...don't go...' A scream, that was all the raven-haired boy needed to hear, before turning away in fright, burying his head into the safe warmth that was Gary's chest.

"Hmhm, scared, Ashy-boy?" his voice wasn't teasing anymore, no, now, it was just simply amused.

Ash, however, pouted, not wanting to give in. "N-no...I-I'm...j-just...cold...your chest is really warm..." Gary grinned, stretching his arm out to the tissue box on the table, carefully picking it up in a single hand, he took care not to drop it as he lifted it up, then, tossing it to the far corner of the room. Upon the crash, Ash jolted back up, Gary could almost smell his fright. "Wh-what was that!?" his sentence came out all in one, but it didn't need to be understood for Gary to chuckle to himself. He loved Ash, he really did, but he was just so cute when he was scared.

"Don't worry, Ashy..." he paused, switching off the television. No more eerie screeches, no more sounds of blood splattering that haunted Ash's mind. Just the two of them cuddling up to each other in the darkness, Ash trembled, trying to stop his mind from thinking of that cruel, malevolent voice of the killer, and instead, focus on the sound of Gary's beating heart. Calming, reassuring. "It's okay..." His soft lips planted a single kiss on the mop of raven, long fingers stroking slowly at his neck. Ash was just so precious...His chocolate brown eyes seemed to radiate such a bright, burning potential. It was so rare to see Ash angry or upset, he was always bright and cheerful, that confident smile was always plastered to his face. When his mind decided on something, he would always see it to end. Such a creative, untamed mind. If an imagination could be visible, then Ash's would flow, never-ending from his head. Gary could never do anything to make this beautiful creature upset. He regretted his past, but now, the past was history. Set in stone, unable to be changed. The only thing he could change, was the future, and he only wanted to change it for the better. For Ash.

"Gary..." that quiet, velvet voice took Gary from his thoughts, emerald eyes peered down at him. Ivy green met copper brown. "I love you..." such a beautiful voice, if sweet fairy floss could talk, then Ash's voice would be it. Before Gary could respond, the raven-haired boy leaned up, pressing their lips together. The brunette leaned back, letting Ash deepen the kiss. He knew very well that neither of them had ever been kissed before their love for each other blossomed, but never in his life, had Gary thought a kiss could feel so good...It was like a fire, but not destructive, no, like a warm, enveloping fire. Their arms wrapped around each other's backs, eyes closed, just letting the sensations flow through them. Ash was so happy he could make Gary feel like this...so warm, so heavenly love was. Somehow, it made him think of the scent of cherry blossoms...cherry blossoms and honey, perhaps they represented the taste, the touch of these feelings...He felt Gary's hands trail under his shirt, caressing at the warm skin of his back. Such a simple action, and yet it felt so good, leaving pleasant feelings on thier touch receptors. At the same time, both of their tongues escaped the warm heat that was thier mouths, longing for one another. They met in a heated, wet dance. Now that Ash thought about it, this was just like any other battle they had before, except, this time, there was no winning or losing, no, this time, they were perfectly equal. Equal tongues fondling with each other...equal hands massaging lightly at each other's equal skin. Such bliss... Equal bliss, that they were feeling for one another. Unable to hold back any longer, Ash moaned, it felt almost like sweet, soft chocolate in Gary's mouth, trickling down his throat. Ash's whole body trembled with pleasure, like warm, fuzzy electricity gushing through him. His cheeks went red, his jeans getting tight. Gary's legs shifted a little beneath Ash, getting into a more comfortable position. His eyes jolted open, his hardness touching Ash's. Both, at the same time, they suddenly parted to let out a surprised gasp, eyes widened. Ash's mind was a rush, somewhat nevous of the very thought. ...Gary wanted to go futher...? T-they were both only sixteen, clearly not old enough to explore this sort of 'uncharted territory' ...right?

"Ah...I-I'm sorry, that w-wasn't on purpose..." Gary stuttered, just as nervous as Ash. I mean...sure, he knew thier relationship would eventually go 'further' but...wasn't it just a little soon...? Wait a second, this wasn't anything serious, no, this was just a mistake, a simple mistake. Something they could laugh about among each other in the future. Unsure what to say next, the weird atmosphere putting him in a awkward state, Gary scratched the back of his head, cheeks tinted bright pink.

"Th-that's alright..." Ash, too, was clearly effected by the bizarre situation. "Um...I'm not scared anymore..."

"Hmhm..." Gary smiled, chuckling a little. "Ah...maybe we should get some sleep..."

...It was blistering...that blistering chill once more...never-ending fog enveloped him, suffocating him, invisible, gripping at his throat. Upon realising he couldn't breathe, he gasped in shock, hands gripping at his neck, heaving for oxygen. His lungs burned, screaming for air. It was like swimming down the deep end of a pool, touching the bottom then rushing back up, escaping the prison of water to be greeted by the sweet freedom of air. Except this time, there was no escaping, no freedom. Just the raven-haired boy, fallen to his knees, cheeks turning blue as his open mouth gasped in nothingness. Copper eyes squeezed shut, hot tears threatening to fall. That voice...the same voice echoed through his mind..."Ash...Aassshh..." It was close...! No longer enveloping around him, no, it was right behind him...! He felt two strong arms wrap around his chest, hands clinging onto his ribs, fingertips trailing over each one. They were so cold... His eyes widened in shock, sharply inhaling, the sweet oxygen had returned, filling his lungs, extinguishing their burning fire. His own hands trailing through his hair, he took the time to breathe heavily, calming down from his close meeting with death. "Let me love you, Ash..." the hairs on the back of his neck stood up, a cool whisper licking at his ear. Taken by absolute surprise, he leapt up onto his feet. His heart thundered against his ribs, which felt as if they were made of ice. Strong ice? Brittle ice? Chilling ice? Dripping ice? All of the above? His troubled mind was not sure. "Are you confused...? Upset...? Lonely...? Abandoned...?" the sound of it's voice rose up as the figure behind him acsended to it's feet. "Suicidal...? Dying...?" Slowly, cautiously, the raven-haired boy turned, mouth dropping open upon the sight of this figure speaking to him. Himself. Messy raven hair, white shirt and denim jeans. A complete mirror image of himself. The figure rose his head, smiling. Ash felt his heart leap to his throat. Chocolate eyes. Copper eyes. Auburn eyes. This well and truly was, an exact mirror image of himself. No...the brown got darker, darker...his smile grew, wider, wider. Cloudy eyes...Murky eyes...Black eyes. Blacker than a moonless night. Never-ending eyes, bottomless eyes. Like a deep crevice, falling, falling, falling through blackness..."I can help you with that..."

He wanted to scream, he wanted to cry out in complete, raw, fresh horror. However, his voice disappeared, completely gone. 'You stole it...you stole my voice...!'

"It's okay..." his voice was so chilling, yet, quiet. Each step the unnamed lookalike took closer, Ash felt the crashing urge to run, to get away...! But alas, his legs were stuck, paralyzed. The mirror image smiled, a single hand rising up, touching his cheek. "I love you..." a solitary tear fell from a single, chocolate eye. The lookalike caught it on his thumb before it fell to the ground, it was such a delicacy after all...The raven haired boy suddenly stopped for a second, all his fear suddenly paused. The hand at his cheek...it was warm...But, he could've sworn those hands were so chilling against his ribs...He felt his pounding heart start to calm down..."I love you, Ash...I love you..." the lookalike leaned in more, licking the droplet from his thumb. It was salty, warm and salty. His voice quietened, so silent it was nearly a whisper. "I love you..." By this time, all Ash's fear and fright had completely melted away...his copper eyes were half closed, soothed, at peace...And before he even knew what was happening...he felt warm lips pressed against his own. He was kissing him...the lookalike, the mirror image was kissing him...and he enjoyed it...loved it...craved it...

Sunlight seeped down over the raven-haired boy, carefully pulling him from his sleep...his eyes opened slightly, trying to figure out where he was..."Ash...Aassshh..." What!? Hearing that voice, he jolted up, head darting in each and every direction. No...no fog...no lookalike...no, that's right...he was at Gary's house...everything before...it was all a dream...? Just a simple dream...? He rubbed his head, confused. Never...never had he been treated so beautifully by his imagination before...

"Chuu?" a familiar voice took him from his thoughts, but this time, it wasn't a lookalike, it wasn't a mirror image, no. It was just his smiling Pikachu, his chocolate eyes seemed to be beaming, just like his own...

"Ah, morning Pikachu..." Yes, this was just like before. "Have you seen Gary...?" the yellow-furred creature simply shook it's head, tail twitching. "Okay..." he looked over to the clock up on the wall, and suddenly, was thrown into surprise. "It's ten already!? How long was I sleeping...?" as warm and cosy as the bed was, he tossed the covers away from him, hastily, but careful not to swat his trustyPikachu. Slipping his shoes on, his mind wandered...just what was that dream...? It felt so real...He knew that dreams could sometimes relate to things that occur in real life, was it possible that the reflection's kiss was his mind's replica of Gary...? He just wasn't sure... "Okay...I guess we should head back now, Gary's probably busy with more research, I'll text him later..." with that, he stood up, "Oh, I'll get you some ketchup on the way back, you'd like that wouldn't you?" Pikachu jumped up onto his shoulder, it's chocolate eyes gleaming with glee upon mention of it's precious ketchup. Personality-wise, Ash and Pikachu were completely the same. Both would always latch onto their dreams, never letting go, never giving up. Whether that dream was Pokemon Master, or eating each and every bottle of ketchup in the world, they were both perfectly alike, identical.

x-o-x-o-x

Thunder rumbled with great rage in the thick, black clouds above. The traumatized Ares, hidden deep in the hull of the wooden ark, didn't need to see the unsettled clouds to know this storm would be big. Lightning crashed down with a deafening boom, Ares heard the startled cries of children not far away. With a creak, like an old, worn out door slowly opening, his neck rose up, revealing harsh eyes peering maliciously through strands of tangled brunette hair. Once, a beautiful sapphire, glittering like precious jewels, now, a lifeless, bleak black. No heart, no emotion.

"C'mon, we've gotta hurry if we don't wanna be caught!" the rushed footsteps of escaping children hurried along, closer, closer...Their shadows got larger, clearer, until familiar ivy eyes greeted his now lifeless black. "Ares!? We were looking for you, how long have you been here?"

"H-huh, Ares is there!?"

"Wait, what's going on?"

Those voices, all coming from different distances, they tweeked at something in his mind. These voices...his friends...His hands started trembling, shaded black eyes suddenly becoming distorted, like a single droplet dripping into a settled lake, deep sapphire mixed in with lifeless ebony. "A-Ares...what's up with your eyes...?" that voice...that voice was lined in slight fear, unclear, unsure.

"I-I..." his voice was hoarse, as if he hadn't spoken in a million years. Images of blood, splattering, spurting blood haunted his mind. Screams, terrified, petrified screams. Tears started to gather in his distorted eyes, coloured a endless crimson, they spilled down his cheeks. "I-I...d-don't..."

"A-Ares!? What happened to you!?" such fear, such terror, it fueled his taunted mind, the bleak black of his eyes overpowered stunning sapphire, each and every muscle in him twitched, he whimpered, whined, blood cascading from his anamorphic eyes, his horrified voice got louder, higher, until weeping turned into crying, bawling...!

"N-no!" he screamed at the top of his lungs, so loud that it hurt! He wanted to get away, no, he needed to get away, to run away! However, he no longer had any control of his movements, not anymore.

"Ares, calm down!" his friend rushed to grab at his frail shoulders, just as terrified as he was. "It's okay, it's o-" his shrieking voice was suddenly ceased, mouth dropped open, the sound of penetration echoed off the walls. Such intense pain, such agonizing pain..! Daring, he looked down at his chest, ivy eyes widened with such shock, such trauma. Blood. Crimson blood. Splattering, spurting. Ares' weak, small hand clutched at his ribcage, fingernails digging into his friend's still beating heart. Crimson spilled, crimson splashed, staining Ares' dirty rags.

His voice, the one thing left that the traumatized Ares had control of, spoke out, in a squeak. "N-no..."

"Aarggghhhhhhh!" all at once, three voices cried out in absolute fear, sheer horror. With a single squeeze of Ares' hand, that small ribcage split in two with a eerie crack, bloodstained fingers dug deeper into the thundering, panicking heart, fresh blood squeezing from it like a sponge of water, the crimson was warm flowing down Ares' hand, leaving a trail of daunting, dreading red behind. The broken bones shifted under Ares' control, caving in, piercing into his unprotected lungs, blasting them with a horrific burst, ceasing his gasping breaths. Ares' tears spilled as his best friend fell to the ground, ivy eyes wide in terror, their once glowing spark of life now no more.

"No! S-stop!" his innocent mind cried out in utter trauma, his fears overflowing, the sounds of the surviving, yet horrified two's footsteps seemed to excite the monster deep inside him, all he could do was cry, bawl, scream in protest as he heard his uncontrolled strides catching up to the screaming children. He dare not open his eyes. He dare not open his eyes to see splattering blood. He dare not open hs eyes to see traumatized tears. No, he dare not open his eyes to see their silent, lifeless faces. Even without sight, he saw each and every picture in his mind, the sounds of screaming, puncturing, sheer beating, tearing, and thrashing. Absolute annihilation. Absolute slaughter. Ares may as well have had his eyes open, for these events would never be forgotten from his mind. Not now, not in a million years.

No matter how much he cried, how much be bawled, he knew eventually he'd have to open his eyes. To see the dried blood of his best friends stained on his hands.

x-o-x-o-x

Dark clouds began to gather in the once peaceful, cerulean sky, rumbling with warning to the people below that if they didn't get inside soon, they would be drenched with quite a downpour. One of these people, was a certain raven haired boy, a gleeful Pikachu trotting along behind him, licking away at the contents of the ketchup bottle. "Hm...looks like this storm's coming on pretty fast, we should hurry up a little, Pikachu, don't wanna get caught in the rain."

"Pikaa~" Pikachu cooed in response, picking up his pace a little, but not too fast to accidently drop his precious red delicacy. Poor Pikachu had had events in the past where his delicious treat was dropped, the bottle shattering and delectable, heavenly ketchup was sacrificed to the gods of everything mouth-watering and scrumptious. Never again, did the yellow rodent want to face another heartbreaking tragedy. Boom! Lightning crashing down, startling the two out of their skin. To Pikachu's horror, the bottle slipped out of it's tiny paws, he could see it now, the shattering sound of the glass breaking, thick crimson escaping from the glass prison, flowing to be free. "Chuu!" Pikachu cried out as he made a desperate attempt of leaping out for the bottle, tears daring to spill from the edges of it's copper eyes. But no, he wouldn't get this one, not this time, for it slipped too far from his grasp, there was no way he could make it in time...!

"Whoa!" ready to face his cruel fate, Pikachu closed his eyes, simply waiting for shattering glass, splashing crimson...But alas, no noise was heard...Confused, he opened his eyes, mouth dropping open in absolute disbelief, eyes sparkling with prosperity and gratitude. For the bottle was not broken on the unforgiving ground, no, the bottle rested safely in a hand, the black and green of his fingerless gloves seemed to mix perfectly with the thick red ooze of the bottle's containment, the shining glass glittered and gleamed. Never before had Pikachu been so happy, he knew all along that his master would be there for him. "Heh heh, that was close." Ash gave a silly grin, passing the complete, unbroken bottle back to Pikachu.

Taking it in his little paws, tears of absolute glee threatened to trickle down his red cheeks. "Pikapi!" he let out a squeal of gratitude, eyes glistening with golden thankfulness.

"Haha, that's alright, but it's nothing to cry over." he picked up the yellow ball of appreciation, little tongue poking out to become lost in the ketchup's incredible taste. "We've really gotta hurry, it'll rain any second now..." with that, the raven-haired teen took off running, Pikachu in his arms far too enveloped in euphoria to notice.

Infact, it wasn't until he heard the click of the front door opening, that he realised they were home. Ash's stomach growled for food, pouting, displeased that the raven-haired boy had taken so long to get to the nearest fridge or pantry. A shade of pink blush flowed to his cheeks, Pikachu let out a giggle. As if on que, the second that Ash closed the door behind him, heavy rain thundered down from the heavens above, he let out a sigh.

"Whoa, that was close..." He placed his Pikachu down on the table, where the yellow-furred creature continued to take sweet samples of the ketchup. "I wonder if there's still some leftover pizza..." the raven-haired boy wandered over to the fridge almost in a hypnotic trance. Yes, both Ash and Pikachu were absolute gluttons when it came to food, a fact they both knew very well. The only difference was, Pikachu always ate it's food in smaller bites, wanting the taste to last longer, whereas Ash, on the other hand, could eat a whole plate in less than five minutes, then ask for seconds. He grinned to himself and the fridge's coldness greeted him, yes, this would be the best pizza ever..."Arghh!" without a second thought, he slammed the fridge door shut, chocolate eyes widened in utter horror.

"C-chu!?" taken by surprise from Ash's sudden scream, Pikachu stood at the edge of the table, head cocked to one side as if to ask him what's wrong.

Ash knew exactly what was wrong. An arm. A human arm. White and lifeless, it simply lay on the shelf, fresh blood dripping from the flesh where the shoulder once was. Summoning up all his courage, Ash dared to reach out to the handle once more. Surely...Surely what he just saw wasn't really there, right!? In less than a second, he hurled the door open, mouth dropping open, his worst fears coming true. Yes. It was there, there was absolutely no mistaking it. What was left of the broken bone poked out from the torn muscle, dripping veins hanging, comatose. Fingers twisted like spiralling spoons, entangling each other. Unable to stand any more of the horrific sight, Ash felt the cold splash of unconciousness greet him, before he fell to the ground, landing on his back with a thud. Pikachu's shocked cry was the last thing he was able to register before completely blacking out...

...Coldness...that familiar coldness that usually greeted him in his dreams...it wasn't there, no, not anymore. Instead, he was greeted with soothing warmth, such sweet warmth, it enveloped him, cuddling him. There was no more fog surrounding his once trembling figure anymore, no. Now, soft red sheets clung onto his bare skin, it smelt like vanilla...the pillow and mattress were so cushiony and cozy, it was like resting on a cloud. The scarlet blanket flowed down his bare chest, flat stomach, tender thighs, slender legs, subtle ankles and beyond the cherry mattress. Cherry, almost like cherry fairy floss, so soft, so fluffy. Lightly holding onto the magenta blanket with his small, supple hands, the raven-haired boy named Ash closed his eyes, mop of charcoal hair sinking into the ruby pillow. So nice it was here, his pink lips gave a small smile, letting out a calmed sigh...A single fingertip...a single, certain fingertip trailing against his bottom lip was all it took for him to reopen his copper eyes in shock. ...Did someone place a mirror infront of him...? No, it took him a second to realise, he was back. Reflection was back.

"Sshhhh..." half lidded black eyes seemed to radiate something, whatever it was, it made Ash feel assured. He leaned over, his hand taking a smooth hold on Ash's cheek, before whispering into his ear. "I didn't mean to scare you...everything's okay..." his touch... his voice...so tantalizing...Ash closed hs eyes once more, just letting all his feelings flow...flow...flow like sweet, lucious honey through his veins...his heart was warm, way up in the clouds...it had struck again, this disease...this disease called love...Love!? Ash's copper eyes struck open once more. Just...just what was this...? Why did he feel this way...? Chocolate orbs travelled over the mirror image's bare chest, his arms were slightly muscled, but not too much. Skin slightly tanned...again though, not too much. His dusky eyes gave off an enticing aura, they were the same colour as his messy hair, streaks of black slightly falling over his face. But again, not too much. Ash felt his uncertainty and confusion flow down the edges of the glass that was his mind as small, innocent hands clung onto the blanket, fingernails digging into the expensive fabric. Was he...? Surely he wasn't...

...Falling in love with himself...?

Unsure and slightly frightened, he panicked. He wanted to get away, he had to get away. However, that option wasn't possible, for the mirror image stared down ontop of him, slipping his body beneath the cherry blanket. Subtle ankles, slender legs and tender thighs. Yes, this reflection well and truly was a reflection of the raven-haired teen. Ash trembled he felt their bodies mould together, his skin was warm, so warm and alluring...Ash clung onto the sheets, so much that his fists went white. He had to resist. He had to resist reacting at all to all these sweet, captivating feelings coursing through him. The mirror image's hands exploring down his sides, travelling along his body's curves, caressing tender thighs. He squeezed his eyes shut, dreading to gaze into seductive, enticing ebony eyes, for he knew if he did, he would surely give in to such temptation. The lookalike's fingertips worked their magic on Ash's sensitive skin, slowly trailing across his flat stomach, massaging at his tender thighs and squeezing his behind.

Ash inhaled a breathy gasp, arching his back upwards. In the end, he knew there was no way he could resist, yes, he had to give in. Such touch...such pleasure...It was just like when Gary fondled with him...yet, it wasn't...this...this was so much more...desirable...so much more delectable. He shuddered with anticipation as he felt a certain wet tongue trail up his chest, his collarbone. He leaned his head back, letting out a moan as he felt the wetness, the warmth, course up the sensitive skin of his neck, his throat. The reflection's long fingers streamed through raven hair, soft lips planted light kisses on patches of delicate skin, leaving a pleasent feeling on his touch receptors. Unable to fight such spice, such zest any longer, Ash's arms wrapped around the lookalike's back, clinging onto his shoulder blades as he let the reflection's wet tongue, the reflection's enticing fingertips arouse him. It was just so good... so sensual. His mind was completely clouded in such euphoria, he moaned, he gasped, he started to writhe beneath the mirror image's body, closer...harder...their hips grinded, hardened members rubbing against each other. Ash inhaled deeply, chocolate eyes lighting up in absolute bliss. He was aroused. Passionately aroused. But he wan't the only one, reflection was just as turned on as he was. So hot...so tantalizing. The mirror image's warm, soft lips met his own, sending pleasuring electricity flowing through Ash's body, but it didn't hurt, no, they were much warmer, fuzzier...He felt a wet tongue trail across his pink lips, asking for entry to the warm cave that was his mouth. He parted his lips, accepting the lookalike's request. Their tongues played with one another, so wet, so hot...Ash and Gary were equal...but this, this was much more than equal, this was exact. Exact hands explored with ease, caressing, stroking and massaging each other's exact tanned skin. Exact tongues fondled, sucking, savouring the taste of each other's exact saliva. Exact members rasped against each other. With each and every grind, they got harder, hotter, moans getting louder, higher...!

"Ahhnn...!" A muffled moan lined in pleasure escaped from Ash's throat, trickling through mirror image's mouth, it was like a beautiful symphony, if such sounds had a taste, it would be like sweet, lucious caramel. The lookalike felt Ash tremble with the thrills of pleasure beneath his own hot body, their lips parted for a moment, and the mirror image took the time to gaze over the delicate sight below him. Half-lidded chocolate eyes seemed to have ecstacy flowing from them in steady streams, his cheeks were dyed a light crimson, pink lips, breathing in and out formed a perfect 'o'. With each breath he took in, his chest rose and fell, a slight seam of sweat made his tanned skin glisten.

The reflection grinned. "Beautiful..." it was simply the only word he could use to describe the panting creature below him. Yes, Ash well and truly was beautiful...

"Mm..." the raven-haired boy let out a slight whimper, pouting a little.

"Hm? I couldn't hear you..." the reflection's voice...so deep, so enticing...He was teasing him, Ash was certain of it. However, he couldn't resist, no matter how much he wanted, no, for he wouldn't be complete without such feelings coursing through him once more...

"M-more..." So quiet, so delicate...Ash's begging voice was like smooth porcelain, it was music to the lookalike's ears. Giving into his desire, the mirror image's hand explored down Ash's flat stomach, trailing slowly, agonizingly slowly, down below the magenta blanket, eventually reaching it's prize, fingers wrapping possesively around Ash's aroused member, grinning as he gave it an experimental squeeze. "Ah!" the pleasure burst through his every muscle, head tossing back further into the soft pillow, his mouth was slightly open to take in gasps. His hands clung onto the sheets beneath him, fingernails digging into the red material. "Ohh..." another moan escaped, the reflection's hand going back and forth from stroking and massaging. His thumb brushed over the sensitive tip, sending Ash into a gasping mess.

He chuckled. Yes, Ash well and truly was beautiful...He leaned over the panting teen, kissing his cheek. "Hmhm, do you like this?" the pace of his hand picked up, stroking faster...massaging harder...

"Uhhhn...!" such sweet sounds erupted from his throat, he thrusted his hips up, trying to get deeper into the arousing heat that was the mirror image's hand. "Y-yes..." The reflection smiled, ebony eyes so alluring...so ravishing...Ash was certain of it, he'd fallen under the spell, the spell of such pleasure, such desire without consequence. All his mind could focus on was his reflection, and that hand, that skilled, experienced hand squeezing, fondling. Ash was starting to feel himself near the edge, so badly...so badly he needed it now! When suddenly, it stopped. "W-wha...?" he opened his eyes, that hand wasn't there, no, not anymore. He heard a teasing chuckle from the lookalike as he trailed the raven-haired boy's jawline with a single fingertip. "N-no, don't stop..." his heart sank, that was so good...so sensual...Surely it wouldn't just end there...!?

"Hmhm~" The mirror image leaned over, giving Ash's sensitive ear a lick, making the teen shudder beneath him. "Don't worry, the best is to come yet~" With that, the finger trailing his chin came up to his bottom lip, smoothing traveling over the soft, pink skin. Ash got the message, opening his mouth, he took the reflection's hand in his own, guiding his fingers into his wet, warm mouth, compassionate tongue licked, sucked at the digits. His melting chocolate eyes went half closed, melting in the pleasure, melting in the heat...Sucking on his lookalike's fingers, such a simple action, and yet, it felt so good...His cheeks radiated a crimson blush, he knew where this was heading...he knew what was going to happen...But despite that, he had no reason to protest, no. Because he knew that the mirror image would do nothing to hurt him. If he could make him feel this good just through simple touches, then he knew that this sex was going to be so thrilling, so magical..."Haa..." giving into this feeling, the lookalike let out a moan, Ash's tongue had been taught well. He knew exactly where and exactly how to make him feel good. The pleasure seemed to be alive in his abdomen, with each moan he let out, it travelled up through his stomach, his chest, and then his throat, before his warm breath greeted the outside world in stimulating sounds. With his fingers wettened enough, he slowly took them from the raven-haired teen's mouth. Ash, in which, felt his heart sink a little, realising the warm fingers were saying goodbye, however, he knew their farewell wouldn't last for long, for soon they would be greeting him once more. The very thought made his stomach tie into a knot, yet at the same time, his heart pounding with anticipation. Soft lips. He felt those soft lips against his own once more, his heart calmed down, the knot in his belly undid itself...his very kiss, almost like a painkiller. A painkiller that made his doubts and worries fade away...They parted, Ash noticed a hint of concern in those bleak, black eyes..."...Are you sure about this? If you don't want this, then just say so..."

Ash's chocolate eyes were pulled into thought...the reflection's touch...so good...so tantalizing...but, was this really what he wanted...? Wasn't this almost like...making love to himself...? His eyebrows furrowed, confused. But this...this was a dream, wasn't it...? All those feelings...everything the mirror image touched, fondled...everything he'd done had made Ash feel so good...he knew it, loud and clear, he wanted this, he wanted more. But, who even was he about to make love with...? Did it even matter...? His head became sore, almost as if his skull was squeezing at his brain, straining at it until it burst.

"Ash...?"

Suddenly, he felt all the pain rush away, like a wave going back out to sea...that voice, so loving...his chocolate orbs calmed once more. He didn't need to think so much, his mind didn't need to wander into a forest of difficult questions. No, all that mattered now, what that he was loved. This...this was love. "Y-yes..." his voice was barely a whisper, his eyes slightly closed, relaxed..."...I trust you..."

The lookalike gave a genuine smile. Ash loved him. Ash trusted him. "Okay then..." with that, the mirror image slipped a single finger inside Ash's entrance, gently, not wanting to hurt the beautiful creature. At the same time, he kept dusky, ebony eyes on the raven-haired teen's face, searching for any sort of discomfort.

Ash's eyes closed a little, getting used to strange feeling. It...it didn't hurt, but it wasn't necessarily good, either...it was just...strange...like nothing he'd felt before. "Nn-..." he let out a slight whimper as he felt the second finger join in, now, pain was beginning to show it's presence, he drew a breath in, his chest rising, he arched his back, trying to releive the pain best he could. "H-hnnn..."

The reflection took a moment just to stare at such lust, such beauty. Ash's eyes were squeezed shut, he pouted a little from the pain. Back arched, drops of sweat beaded down his taut chest. Ontop of all that, his cheeks gave off a crimson tinge. So gorgeous, the raven-haired teen was...it was then, that he heard another whimper from those pink lips, that he realised the gorgeous creature was feeling pain. "I-it'll be okay, just try to loosen up a bit..."

Ash nodded, fists clinging onto the red sheets. He began to focus completely on those fingers...slowly moving, deeper...deeper...It hurt, and yet, it felt good...It was then, that he felt the two fingers make a scissoring motion, that he drew in a quick gasp, his hands releasing the sheets from their grip. That...that felt so good...! Such skilled digits, they knew exactly what to do to make him shudder with anticipation, trembling for more. He felt their movements quicken their pace, faster, harder..."Uhhnnn..." such stimulating sounds gushed from his throat, he felt his length harden, what was once pain, the reflection's experienced fingers had changed the hurt into coursing pleasure, it echoed through Ash's body, every muscle, every vein inside him was trembling in delight. Deciding the raven-haired was loosened up enough, he removed his fingers, he grinned upon hearing Ash let out a sigh lined in irritation. That was so good...but it was ending already...?

"Hmhm, no need to feel so lonesome." the relfection's chilling voice paused for a moment, he spat into his hand, stroking his aroused member, making sure it was lubricated enough. He didn't want to hurt sweet, innocent Ash, now. His hands took a hold of Ash's thighs, rising them upwards, widening them apart. "...here, I present, the main course..." with that, he slowly pushed himself inside, pushing through the ring of muscle.

"Oh!" Ash's head threw back into the pillow, hands taking hold on the sheets once more. His chocolate eyes squeezed shut, teeth clenching. He spread his legs more, trying to widen himself as much as he could to cease the pain. "U-uhhhn!" his voice cried out, high pitched, struggling to manage the aching throbbing. He knew this would hurt, but this nothing like he could ever imagine! With each and every beat of his thundering heart, he could feel the pain increase, it was almost like sharp burning...!

Ash could feel the mirror image's hands caressing at his thighs, trying to relieve some of the pain. "It's okay...d-don't worry, it'll start f-feeling good soon..." it wasn't easy to get the words out, such heat, such tightness embracing his hot organ, the reflection had to force himself to resist pounding into the raven-haired boy. "Haaa..." a moan trickled from his throat, his dusky eyes half lidded. He moved slowly further inside him, more of that shuddering heat enveloping his length, it got tighter, Ash's warmth clung at it, squeezing at it.

"A-ahhh...nnnn..." whimpers and mewls escaped his throat, his eyes opened a little, faint chocolate was revealed, meeting the lookalike's livid black. The two colours seemed to mix together, hues of chocolate and black...Ash felt the pain begin to subside a little...he stared, just staring into the mirror image's bottomless eyes. He felt love-struck feelings course through him once more. So sweet and pleasurable...like honey and cherry blossoms...yet, stronger, darker...blackberries and cinnamon. The taste of his feelings. The taste of his love. And before his eyes could even flicker, the mirror image took the throbbing pain, and changed it into coursing pleasure. "Haaaa..." he opened his wet mouth, letting the sounds trickle out, such passionate sounds, sounds lined in sensual delight. "Oohhhhh!" relfection's pace now too slow for his enjoyment, he started to move his hips, shifting them back and forth. Plunging into such hotness, such sweet pleasure. And then back off for a moment, before forcing himself onto it once more, the sensations burst through him, coming out in high pitched moans. "A-ahhhnnnn...!"

"Oh my...!" the reflection grinned, moving with Ash's thrusts, harder and harder with each one. "Ahhhnn...!" now, the mirror image too, had sensual sounds and moan erupting from his throat, pleasure lighting up in each and every part of him. "A-Ash...ohhhh...!" his hands slipped down from the teen's tender thighs, taking a hold of his waist, thumbs making circular motions at his tanned skin. With his hold on it, he pulled Ash closer, digging his nails into his soft skin as the pleasure overflowed inside him, he threw his head back, gasping in the bliss.

"Haaaa! Y-yes!" Ash cried out, tipping his head back further into the cushion of the pillow, his alive, crimson blush seemed to leak from his cheeks. Mouth open in absolute, complete ecstasy, his moans flooded out into the thick atmosphere. Thick with the scent of sex. Thick with the scent of blackberries and cinnamon. His arms spread out, clinging and pulling at the blanket, nearly tearing it with such intense actions. "F-faster...!" his voice was high, gasping for more. The reflection picked up his pace, pounding into him. "Oh! O-oh!" with each and every thrust, Ash screamed out in complete rapture. His hips were rocking madly, begging for more. More heat, more passion...! "Haa! Haa!" he felt reflection's warm hand take hold of his member, his thumb rubbed at the red tip, squeezing it, pumping it. "Ohhh!" Ash's eyes lit up, he was so close...! He wanted his name. He wanted to scream reflection's name out at the top of his lungs...! "Ahhhhhh! Aaashh!" the euphoria inside Ash exploded...! He felt thick white fluid spill from his member, the sticky substance against his tanned chest; the same liquid filled his insides, released with a loud moan from the mirror image. The lookalike collapsed intop of him, they both panted in unison, sweat dripping from their bodies. Ash's arms wrapped around the taut chest above him, clinging on, he leaned up, kissing his cheek.

The reflection withdrew himself from Ash, his white juices trickling out, staining the expensive sheets. But it didn't matter, no, at this stage, nothing mattered. His eyes connected with Ash's chocolate orbs, with his last bit of energy, he spoke out. "Th-that was..."

Ash cloud nearly feel himself melting as he finished the sentence. "...phenominal..." he cuddled the lookalike closer, breathing in his scent of blackberries and cinnamon, before whispering huskily into his ear. "...I-I love you..." he paused for a moment, the mirror image wasn't responding...oh. Ash smiled. He was asleep, his mouth was slightly open to let short breaths pass, it made a sound, but not loud enough to be a snore. Ash felt his chocolate eyes close, his body relaxing against the soft mattress...

...Chocolate eyes opened, his vision was all fuzzy...blurred, he couldn't make out the white ceiling above him. Smash! His eyes suddenly jolted open upon the sound of shattering glass. He was...he was...where was he? No soft red sheets beneath him, no, only hard wooden floor at his back. He was...he was home, he could hear the rain thundering down outside. Yes, this was just like before...Before!? A sudden burst of cold fright enveloped him. The arm. The human arm. In a hurry, he sat up, then it hit him. It hit him like a brick. Eyes squeezed shut, he felt the throbbing pain in his behind. Stinging, piercing. "U-ughn!" teeth clenched, his hand clutched his lower back. But that...that was all a dream...wasn't it...? His eyes opened once more, remembering the image of that rotting arm. ...His eyebrows furrowed...the fridge was wide open infront of him, and yet, no arm...No arm at all, but...he was certain he saw it there...Was it just his imagination...? He brought his hand up, rubbing his forehead. He really needed to get some more sleep at night...It was then, that he brought his hand back down, he felt something squishy oozing through his fingers. Turning, the hairs on the back of his neck stood up. Crimson. Deep, red crimson. But alas, it wasn't blood, no, only splattered ketchup, the bottle broken. He breathed out, sighing in relief. Wait? If the bottle was broken...then where was his Pikachu...? He stood up, gritting his teeth from the pain in his backside. Surely...surely he just hit it hard when he fell earlier...yes, that had to be it. Chocolate eyes darted in each direction around the room, but still no Pikachu. He shrugged it off for now, the rodent must've been else where in the house. Wouldn't be too happy upon discovering the state of his precious ketchup.

It was dark outside...Ash decided a quick shower before bed would be best for now...He was in pain and somewhat confused...making his way up the stairs, he couldn't help but wonder just what happened to that arm...he knew it was there, he would never be able to hurl that image from his mind, but...now it wasn't. Was...was the arm a dream too? It must've been, otherwise none of this would've made sense. He opened his bedroom door, drawings scattered at his desk, clothes dumped all across the floor. Yes, it was just the way he left it, messy and unorganised. Just the way he liked it. Taking some clothes from his wardrobe, he took note of a purple shirt. Gary's purple shirt. That's right, he left it behind last week...he would have to text him later...Turning back, his mind wandered once more. That dream he still remembered it, each and every second of it...the pain, the pleasure...wait, wasn't it impossible to feel those things in a dream...Did...did that mean...? No. He shook his head, pushing his thoughts away. Surely not. Truely not. He opened the bathroom door, here, too, everything was still the same. Placing his clothes down in the ceramic basin, he unzipped his jacket, with a shift of his shoulders it slipped off, falling down to the floor. Chocolate eyes took note of the shower, upon turning it on it would be freezing cold. He turned the knobs, chilly water gushing out. By the time he'd gotten his clothes off, it should be warm. Supple hands took a hold of his shirt, peeling it off. He realised how sweaty his taut chest was...but it was early autumn...not hot at all. He decided to take no mind to it, working on his jeans. Unzipping them, he pulled them off with his boxers, stepping out of them, he leaned in to the now warm, heavenly water. Rushing down his tanned skin, droplets trailing down his his arms like small waterfalls, falling down his hands and dripping from his fingertips. He let out a content sigh, letting the rushing water wetten his raven hair, it fell into his chocolate eyes, tickling his eyelashes. He grinned, brushing it away. Everything...everything was perfectly fine and normal...no rotting arm in his fridge, yellow Pikachu snoozing somewhere in the house, his mother should be home soon. Yes, everything was perfect...

...Or was it...? He felt a pang in his chest, his mind suddenly sucked up by a cold sweat. He felt it, thick fluid trickling down his thigh, much thicker than the warm water...his stomach tied into a knot. No...there...there had to be some sort of resonable explaination...Gulping down his angst, he dared kneel down slightly, two fingers catching some of the liquid before it escaped...he shivered, bringing the two fingers back up to hs sight. His eyes widened in shock. White. Thick, sticky white. Everything that happened in that dream...it wasn't a dream...it all happened. Every jab of pain, every moan of pleasure. Each and every second of it. It had all happened.

x-o-x-o-x

Blood. Dried, brown blood. It smelt terribly of rust, stained on his innocent, white skin. Stained on his dirty rags. Stained in his matted, brunette hair, stained in his thundering heart. He cried, just cried. Hot, salty tears cascaded down his cheeks, catching specs of the never to be forgotten, copper-coloured guilt on their way. The ship had ceased moving not long ago, he knew very well if he didn't hide he would be caught, but despite that, he dare not move, in fear that he'd have to open his eyes and see the decaying corpses of his only friends. He heard footsteps, before a horrified gasp. More footsteps, they were running now, he could make out voices...

"What happened here!?"

"Oh god! They're all dead!"

"W-wait, I think I see a kid over there, cowering against the barrels!" Ares trembled, traumatized. He could here the footsteps around him, as well as more aghast gasps. "H-hey, kid, are you alright...?" Ares squeezed his eyes shut tight, just crying, shuddering uncontrollably. "What's your name? Don't worry, we won't hurt you..." the traumatized brunette simply shook his head, tears dripping from his chin.

"Ahh, what should we do? He's in a real bad way, I don't think he's injured though..." the sounds of their speech began to slur together...Ares felt his head get heavy...even without his eyes open, he could feel himself losing conciousness...

...Trot trot trot...His eyebrows furrowed, the sound of the horse's hooves against the cobblestone entered his ears. Trot trot trot...Where was he...?

"Oh? Are you awake?" he heard a voice not far...it was different though, this time...He got up onto his hands and knees, he felt something smooth beneath him, it was almost a little cold...What sort of material was this...? He wanted to see it, however, the images of blood, sounds of screams flashed through his mind. He dare not open his eyes. In fear of seeing that very blood on his hands. "Ah good, you're up. What happened to you, now, boy?" that voice again, it sounded snooty...

Ares simply whimpered in response, unable to work up the courage to dictate each and every drop of fright, drop of fear.

A irritated sigh. "Well, if you do not want to speak, at least open your eyes." so pompous this voice was...the old Ares would've shouted back at such a person. But Ares wasn't what he used to be. No, not anymore.

Summoning up all of his strength, he squeaked hoarse words. "Wh-where am I...?"

"Well, open your eyes and take a good look!" upon that response, Ares turned away, cowering. It hurt him on the inside to fall victim to such a man...but he wasn't about to give up, no. He dare not open his eyes. He dare not. A concieted sigh. Ares was ashamed to breathe in the same air as this stuck-up person. "You are on your way to see the king, boy, he'll know how to dispose of such scum..."

His mouth dropped open in surprise. The king!? The very person that he worked hard for all day, everyday...!? All Ares life...all he wanted was to stand up to that very man, stand up on his toes, and shout at the top of his lungs that that man wasn't worth all the work he and hs friends were put through. But now, he found himself trembling in fear. Dispose of...Yes. He would only been taken there, simply to slowly starve, rot in a murky cell...He shivered, his trembling becoming more intense upon the image of such long, severe suffering. All he wanted...all he wanted now was to die. But it had to be quick. For the more time he was alive, the longer he'd be enveloped in his own guilt. Enveloped in blood. Enveloped in screams. He didn't care how much it would hurt, no. For he had gone through far too much hurt a simple child should be able to handle. For now, he just rested upon the cold material, waiting for his fate.

x-o-x-o-x

Ash's heart was strong. He would never let anyone stab at it with glass blades of cruelty and hate. Hell, they couldn't even get past his skin. Ash was knowing of how malicious people could be, without learning the harsh lessons of heartbreak as some unfortunate ones have, he knew that he would never offer his heart out to someone unless he could trust them with his very life. For the longest time, the only love he ever knew was love for family, love for friends. But love...as in, romantic lust, undying emotion, erotic thoughts...still had a long time to become present in his mind, in his heart. In a way, first love made his heart weaker, and yet stronger. Just what was this feeling...? So dreamy, so heavenly...he liked it, like he could leap off any cliff in the world and fly. And yet, he hated it. Like carrying a massive boulder on his shoulders. He wanted to get rid of it, but he wanted it to stay longer. Such a confusing concept, love is. Just why was he feeling this way? Why was it, that whenever those taunting, teasing ivy eyes squinted down at him, rather than hate, he felt his heart skip a beat? Why was it, that at night, images of the brunette panting in pleasure seeped into his mind? Why was it, that his very first love just happened to be the one person who bested him in absolutely everything?

Why was it, that his first love was the one and only Gary Oak?

After the silly years of constant competition, after they finally realised it was far too out of hand, after they became friends once more...Ash could feel his strong, shining heart begin to weaken...Every gaze of those emerald eyes, every tap on the shoulder, every genuine smile the brunette gave...these simple actions tickled at his heart, making it beat faster. Until eventually, he was overflowing with such emotions; he craved them. He would never ever tell anyone else his secret, no, he kept it to himself for so long, that way if no-one knew, he could be free to explore his thoughts without worry. Such emotions...he wanted to get rid of them. Each and every time he was near Gary, his palms would sweat, his stomach tied into a knot, his speech would come out all in a rush. He couldn't stand to be around Gary, for when the brunette was near, Ash's emotions would overflow. He longed to be with Gary, for when he was alone, those ivy eyes, that spikey brunette hair, those pink lips were always on his mind. It was only so long until he couldn't stand it anymore, until it finally drove him to the very event in his life that he never ever would've guessed.

Confession. He gave his heart away that day. He gave his heart away to Gary Oak.

Never in his life had he struggled so much to speak out. He wanted to scream it to the world at the top of his lungs, yet all that came out was a barely audible whisper. Never in a thousand years, would the raven haired boy have believed that Gary, with his shining smile, Gary, with his beautiful charm, Gary, with his extensive mind. Had fallen in love with a silly, plain, thick-headed Ash Ketchum.

Growing up, Ash had suffered alot from others. He was short, scrawny, clumsy, stupid, pathetic. His clothes were old because his mother couldn't afford newer ones. He couldn't run as fast as the other children, for he would stay inside, in fear that if he went out the poisoned arrows of cruel insults would he fired at him. He wasn't as smart as the others, because rather then listening at school, his mind would be more focused on where he was going to hide at lunch so the others didn't take his food from him. Little did the other children know, that their acts of bitter unkindness would end up benefiting Ash. His heart was weak at first, a victim. Scars slashed at it with each and every shout, each and every kick in the stomach, each and every rock hurled at him when he ran from them. But just because his heart was shredded, it did not mean it was broken, no. It was because of those hurtful experiences he'd gotten through, that his heart now knew and understood these things. He understood that children were so cruel, only because they didn't want to be seen as weak. And so they became someone and something they weren't. Ash's heart was tattered and scarred, but still strong. Each and every experience made it stornger, but not all experiences were bad, no. For falling in love with Gary was another one of these experiences, too. He now knows and understands love.

Each and every day, every experience would only make Ash's heart stronger. So strong, that it would never break. It would never be shattered. How silly, Ash was. How silly that he forgot, never ever to give his heart away. Pixels. Simple pixels spread across the lit up screen of his phone, they spelt out words...

'It's over, Ash. I'm bored of you now. Being the loser you are, you really believed I loved you, didn't you?'

He felt it. His heart break, shatter. The precious red jewel hidden away in his chest, fell apart with a deafening crack, fragments fell into neverending darkness. Hurled into such a state of shock, such a state of pure horror, his mind immediantly convinced himself that it wasn't true. It was just a dream. Without a second thought, he replied, tears dripping from his chocolate eyes.

'Gary!? What are you saying!? I really need you now, Gary, I'm really scared!' ...Sent. Each and every second felt like long minutes to him, his terrified mind had images flashing through it. Those eyes...those dusky, black eyes...and that smile, those hands...everything! Every tiny detail of his reflection terrified him! But he couldn't escape it, no, for his smile, was exactly the same, his hands, exactly the same...! ...New message.

'Scared? Heh, of what, that movie? Well guess what? I'm not there to cuddle you anymore, so you may as well fuck yourself.'

A pained gasp. Those last two words hit him like a dart. There was no reflection. There was no lookalike. There was no mirror image. No, it was just himself. No-one else. His hands trembling violently, his phone slipped from his grasp, falling on the floor. His mouth dropped open in pure, fresh panic. Tears seeped uncontrollably from his chocolate eyes. He fell to his knees, curling up on the carpet, he cried. Just crying, wailing, bawling...

...That fog was there again...it was tickling, that chilling wind, biting ahis freezing skin. He felt a cold shiver streamed down his spine. The hairs on the back of his neck stood up as a terrifying noise licked at his ears. Footsteps. Familiar footsteps. They trudged through the thick mud, closer...closer... Ash couldn't remember where he heard this before, but why were simple footsteps so terrifying!? Frozen, his widened chocolate eyes stared daringly across the muddy clearing, through the thick trees. And sure enough, he could make out a shadow slowly approaching. He felt adrenaline burst through his veins, he wanted to run. He needed to run. However, the mud enveloping his feet clung onto his ankles. He couldn't move them. He let out a horrified gasp as the shining blade of the knife came into view, coated in fresh crimson, it gleamed in the moonlight. Next, that maniacal grin emerged form the shadows. White teeth dripped with saliva, a hostile chuckle seeped from the gaps, piercing through the chill of the night. It was the killer. The killer from the horror movie.

"Arrghhhhh!" engulfed in his fear, Ash cried out at the top of his lungs, he scrambled to escape. But alas, the more he struggled to flee, the more the mud clutched onto him. Sticking like glue. Closer, closer those trudging footsteps got. The mud was like water to the killer's feet, but despite that, his pace didn't pick up, no. He wanted to terrify the raven-haired boy, he wanted the fear to last. "N-no, no!" hot tears fled from his chocolate eyes; he trembled violently, no other way to release his eruption of adrenaline. The mud started to seep further up his legs in bitter droplets, each and every spot they touched became immobilized, his blue jeans lost their colour, his muscles stopped spasming in fright, even the blood thrundering through his veins froze solid. But the grey droplets didn't stop there no, they continued their path, up his thighs, his hips, waist. A gush of the mud followed behind with a burst, grabbing at his waist and pulling him down. "No!" He could no longer struggle, no, not anymore, for his legs were frozen firm, encased in ice. By this time, the killer was only a few steps away. He kneeled down, grabbing Ash's supple chin in his sturdy hand, sharp, jagged fingernails digging into his skin. Ash's eyes queezed shut, daring not to open to gaze upon such twisted facial features. He could feel warm, stinking breath in those berserk chuckles. This was it. He was going to die...!

...What...? His legs...he could move them once more...gone, was the foul breath and insane laughter. The hand clutching at his chin...no, it wasn't clutching anymore. It was gentle, thumb making a soothing circular motion at his skin. "...Are you alright...?"

That voice...! He knew that voice! Chocolate eyes opened, revealing their colour to the world. They were greeted with dusky black. Shining black. Mirror image. Lookalike. Reflection. He didn't say anything, he didn't have too...

"It's okay now, it's all over..." he leaned in, planting soft lips against the raven haired boy. Ash could feel his previous adrenaline escape his body, making room for coursing electricity. Blackberries and cinnamon. His hands trailed up the mirror image's sides, his palms trailed over each of those ribs, seeping up his back and clinging onto his shoulder blades. 'I love you' he wanted to tell him, he needed to tell him. But those soft lips against his own prevented that. ..There was no more chilling fog, no cushiony sheets beneath him. No, he was...no where. Just levitating in bleak darkness. But where he was did not matter. The main thing that mattered...the only thing that mattered...was that he was with reflection. He felt that soft hand at his chin let go, arms wrapping around Ash's lower back, pulling him in closer. Their lips parted for a moment, Ash opened his mouth a little, taking the oppertunity to speak. However, he was inturuppted. "I love you too." his heart skipped a beat. Reflection simply smiled, a pure, genunine smile. "It's okay..." he leaned in, chin resting on Ash's shoulder. "I won't let anyone hurt you..."

Ash's mind, enveloped in euphoria, suddenly went fuzzy. Hurt...? When was he hurt...? His eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"Whenever you're scared, I'll be here to cuddle you..." that warm whisper seeped into his ear. Half-lidded, chocolate eyes suddenly widened in surprise. Those words...he knew those words. That smug voice echoed through his mind.

'Scared? Heh, of what, that movie? Well guess what? I'm not there to cuddle you anymore, so you may as well fuck yourself.'

Those last two words leapt out at him once more. Everything came back to him. That erotic dream, the event in the shower, and his bawling upon the true realisation. Without hesitation, he writhed from the relfection's grip, pushing him away. "W-what? Ash...?"

He shuddered, wet tears starting to well up in his chocolate orbs. "Wh-who are you!?" he could feel his heart trembling in his ribcage. Why hadn't he realised it sooner!? Sure, he wasn't very bright, but in an event like this, the amount of stupidity didn't matter! All those kisses, all those touches, there was no reflection that gave them, no, it was himself. He did those things to himself. Nothing made sense anymore.

The lookalike seemed puzzled, frowning with uncertainty. "I..." he stared down at himself, dusky eyes exploring each and every detail of his body before looking back at Ash. They matched. A perfect match. "I'm...Ash..."

The raven-haired boy felt fright and nervousness seep into him with those words. "You..." he clenched his fists, letting his anxiety out. "You're not! I'm Ash! I am and always have been Ash! You... you're nobody!"

The mirror image stared down at himself once more, bottomless eyes trying to figure this out. "Nobody...I-I..." his mind searched, explored, rummaged through the boxes in his mind. The boxes of his memories. Upon opening them however, nothing was there, nothing at all. "I...who...am I...?" his murky black eyes looked deep into Ash's chocolate brown. Through those open doors, he could see memories. Good memories. Bad memories. Lessons that the raven haired boy had learnt throughout life.

Ash suddenly felt a tug at his heartstrings. Was...was reflection...crying...?

"Who am I?" cold tears trailed down his cheeks, out of his control, dripping from his chin. He saw images flashing before his dusky eyes ...orange liquid... he was encased, encased in a glass tank. "...Who am I...?" Long, wavy black hair ...red... red lipstick gave off a cruel grin. "Wh-who am I...?" The image suddenly blurred, and with a click, it disappeared, vanishing into the invisble air. His empty eyes suddenly widened in shock, his mouth dropped open. "Who am I!?" he screamed it out, screaming as loud as he could. "Who am I!?"

Startled by the sudden outburst; the mirror image's voice was so loud, he had to cover his ears."H-hey, calm down!" Ash shouted out, hurled into surprise. His words however, didn't reach reflection. They didn't even get close.

"Who am I!?" All this time...all this time reflection was so deeply infatuated with Ash, he never even noticed that he was just an empty shell. "Who am I!?"

"It's okay, just take it easy!" Ash cried out, but once again, it simply echoed away into nothingness. No matter how loud he shouted out, his words weren't going to reach reflection.

"Who am I!?"

Ash knew then, that he would have to force the lookalike to calm down. He had to get closer. He had to hold him. But he couldn't run, for there was no ground at his feet. No, he just floated in bottomless darkness, no way to move at all.

"Who am I!?"

Ash couldn't help him. There was no possible way he could do anything to help him. Suddenly drawn into realisation, he noticed those screams and shouts were getting louder...no...he was getting closer...! "I-It's okay...!" he paused for a moment, finally close enough to reach the terrified mirror image. He pulled him in closer, wrapping his arms around him. "It's okay..." much to his relief, reflection's screaming ceased. He rested his broken mind on Ash's shoulder. Crying. Just crying. "It's okay...w-we'll figure this out together, alright...?"

The mirror image closed his eyes for a second, letting the last pair of tears clinging to his eyelashes drip down and away. He forced himself to rasie his head up, staring into Ash's chocolate eyes to confirm that he was certain. Ash, simply gave a genuine smile, nodding. Reflection couldn't help but giving a small smile himself. "...okay."

...He was cold. It was the first thing the raven-haired boy managed to register. He was cold. His arms and legs were cold. Fingers and toes colder. Opening copper orbs, he realised where he was. He wasn't curled up in his nice warm bed, the thick blanket coating him, no. He was on his carpeted floor. No wonder he was so cold. Sitting up, he rubbed his head. That was strange...his chest, it felt...so empty. It was then, that he took note of the screen of his phone still lying on the floor. That last text from Gary still written there. Oh. That's why his chest was so empty. Closing his eyes, he forced himself to push all that hurt away, deep into his mind. He could sulk and cry later, now, he needed to get some warmer clothes on. Standing up, he wandered over to his open wardrobe, eyes taking note of a pair of jeans and cosy jacket. His hand reach out for them, when he took note of his reflection in the mirror from the corner of his eye. Lifting up his shirt, he stared at his flat stomach. Despite the amount of food he ate, it didn't bloat out at all. He could thank all of his travelling for that. Pulling it up further, he now focused on his chest. It was taut, but not quite scrawny. Fingertips trailing lightly over it, he felt soft skin at his touch receptors. So smooth...it was just like...reflection's...Realising that his cheeks were getting warmer with a crimson blush, he took his hand away, releasing the shirt and letting it fall. He covered his mouth with his hand. Just what in the world was happening to him...? Resting his forehead against the glass, chocolate eyes watched his same copper orbs in his reflection. He just stayed like that, staring, thinking. Gary...He wasn't good enough for Gary...He tried to think back to previous events with the brunette, trying to figure out what he possibly could've done wrong. But alas, nothing came to mind. What if...what if the emerald-eyed really never changed...? What if he had always been the same cocky, stuck-up, arrogant Gary? Surely he wouldn't have been acting all of those years only to break Ash's heart...!? That...that's just absurd.

Confused and upset, Ash could feel hot tears start to trickle from his eyes, dripping from his eyelashes and splashing, soaking into the carpet below. He didn't want to cry, he really didn't. But whether he wanted to or not, he did. He couldn't stop them from falling. What had he done wrong...? They fell more frequently now, they got hotter, heavier. He could feel something stuck in his throat. What had he done wrong...? They bombarded like raindrops onto the carpet, his shoulders trembled, but this time, not from the cold. What had he done wrong...!?

It was inevitable. It was all inevitable. He knew very well that this was going to happen. Sooner or later, it was going to to happen. His head slipped from the glass, collapsing to his knees, he buried his face into his hands. He had to let it out. All of the sadness and hurt that shattered his strong heart. He had to let it out. "What did I do wrong!?" he howl at the top of his lungs. He didn't care in the neighbours heard. He didn't care if the whole world heard. He just had to let it out. Everything. He had to let it out.

Gary...Gary was always there for him, all of his he was younger...whenever he'd run from the other children throwing stone at him, Gary was there, running with him, taking a tight hold on his hand so he didn't fall behind. Whenever Ash was kicked and beaten to the ground, Gary was there, standing up at tall as he could, defending Ash. Whenever he fled from the classroom at the ring of the lunch bell to find somewhere to hide, Gary was there, right beside him, always leading him to a better spot where they wouldn't be found. ...Their rivalry started only with small competitions...who could run the fastest, who could climb up trees the farthest, who could hold their breath underwater the longest. Gary always won. Each and every contest. And yet, he still remained by Ash's side, urging him, inspiring him to try harder rather then give up. But it was after the brunette's parents passed away, everything changed. Now, he was running away alone. Being kicked to the ground alone. Hiding from the others alone. Gary knew. Gary knew how fast Ash could run. Gary knew being kicked in the stomach was Ash's weakness. Gary knew all of the spots where Ash would hide in the playground. Gary had the advantage. Gary always had the advantage.

The broken, raven-haired boy looked back up at the glass once more, tears cascading down his red cheeks non-stop. He was still the same Ash. He was still the same clumsy, stupid, pathetic Ash. He clenched his fists, staring into his reflection. Nothing had changed. Nothing at all had changed from his past. His scarred, bruised, bleeding past. He could feel that anger burning up inside of him, like hot magma in his heart. Anger at the pitiful reflection staring back at him. Anger at himself. "No!" he shouted out, launching his fist upon the glass, sending a good amount of cracks tearing through it. "No!" he punched at it again, more cracks, shreding through that pitiful, useless reflection of his past. "No!" one more punch, one last final punch. The shining fragments fell, each and every last one of them. He didn't care how much his hand bled. He didn't care at all. This...this wasn't the same as his past. He wasn't just going to sulk the rest of his life away. He'd just barely managed to get through shattering betrayal before, he could do it again...! He was stronger this time...stronger! Chocolate eyes peered down at the broken glass at his knees. From one piece, he could see his copper orb, staring back. Stronger...stronger...he held onto his stinging, injured hand, cringing upon the pain. He...he couldn't escape his past...That mirror was gone now, all gone. But, he was still here. The original being of his mirror image. He was still here...giving in, he curled his knees up to his chest. Crying. Just crying.

x-o-x-o-x

He'd never felt so anxious before in his life. So tense, so apprehensive. Despite his eyes squeezed shut, he could feel the greedy orbs of the king staring down at his trembling, scrawny figure. He wasn't going to open his eyes. He wasn't. Whether they were open or not, he'd still live off to the same slow, starving fate. It was better then opening them and having to catch sight of his dirtied, brown hands. Dirtied in the stench of rust. Dirtied in dry blood. He could hear that same pompous voice from behind him speak out.

"There was a horrific accident on the last ship, your highness. None of the cargo was damaged, but this boy was the only survivor among several children."

"Hm..." the king gave a grunt, the very sound frightened Ares to his very core. "So, you snuck onto my ship, did you, boy?" Ares trembled, terrified. He wrapped his arms around himself, trying to bring himself to stop his shivering and bring himself to speak up. However, upon opening his mouth a little, no words came out. "Answer me, boy! Did you, or did you not sneak onto my ship!?" Tears started to gather in the corners of his closed eyes, he whimpered, only managing a simple nod. "Hm...so you did. Look at me when I talk to you. Tell me your name." He felt the tears trickle down his cheeks, hot and afraid. With each and every last bit of strength in him, he forced himself to look up.

"I-I..."

"Open you eyes."

He gulped. He wouldn't. He tried. He tried to the best of his ability to force all of his fear away. He tried to imagine that he was back home. But he knew he wasn't. Because he couldn't hear the sound of his friends hard at work. Never, would he hear his friends again...He mustn't! He mustn't open his eyes! He had to keep them squeezed tight, shut. Shut for his friends. His friends...his friends that he murdered with his own scrawny hands.

"Open your eyes!"

That voice was like booming thunder! It scared him, startled him to his very core...! ...Red...red silks...gold...that gleaming golden crown sat atop the king's blonde mop of hair. His mouth dropped open in utter surprise. His eyes...they were open...the simple shouting voice of a man was all it took...No...that couldn't have been possible!

"Y-your highness...are you okay...?"

Ares stared into the king's eyes. Those creamy eyes just gazed right back into Ares' gleaming sapphire. Complete shock. Pure, fresh, shock. "...tell me your name..."

He saw those images flashing through his mind. Those crimson curtained splashed out to him, they were deep enough to be the exact same colour of his friends' blood. "I-it's..." he felt something stuck in his throat, making it difficult for him to speak out. The final word of his reply came out as a frightened whimper. "...Ares..."

x-o-x-o-x

It was there. Placed carefully on the railing so it was balanced, it was there. Pointing at him with a confronting finger, it was there. The arm. Pale white skin rotted, giving off a putrid smell, red blood dripped from torn veins, splattering, staining crimson below. That finger pointed straight at him, directly in between his eyes. A cold chill enveloped the raven-haired teen, chocolate orbs widened in complete shock. It was there. The arm was there. Invisible gravity creeped up banisters, taking a hold of that cold, decaying wrist, pulling it down. It landed on the carpet at Ash's feet, cold crimson staining the green fabric of the floor. He could feel a scream rush up his throat. It was the sight of the curled up fingers spreading out by themselves that made his scream burst out.

"Arrgghhhh!" It was moving. The decaying, dead arm was moving all by itself. Without any second thought, he kicked it away, upon colliding with the wooden banisters, he heard the chilling, eerie crack echo as the weak bone broke in two. Thin fingers straightened, freezing in surprise as the pain penetrated through it. It could feel pain. The decaying, dead arm could feel pain. Flopping back on the floor, fingernails dug into the carpet, and with a single motion of it's wrist the arm was thrown up into the air, broken bone hanging limply. It was standing up. The decaying, dead arm was standing up. "Get away!" he ran at it, smashing it with his foot once more. It slipped between the banisters, falling, it gave of a thud as it landed on the kitchen counter, as well as another hair-raising crack. He rushed up the peer over the railing, staring down at the motionless arm. Yes, now, it was decaying, dead. ...No...! Fingers slowly, like a creaking door curled up into the palm, the middle finger standing tall. The very image of it leapt out to him, terrifying him to his very core. He screamed out once more, fleeing back into his bedroom, he slammed the door behind him. Hot tears dripped from his chocolate eyes. In a sudden, cold realisation, he inhaled a horrified gasp.

Pikachu. Pikachu was still out there.

He felt the remains his shattered heart pulsate, cold sweat trickled down his neck. Horrific images flooded his haunted mind. High-pitched cries, the bony, decaying hand strangling the yellow rodent's neck. "Pikachu!" without a second he threw the door open, running with great speed along the carpet, stepping down each of the wooden stairs at his hurried pace. "Pikachu, where are you!?" He stopped at the bottom of the stairs, silent, chocolate eyes looked about in every direction. He couldn't hear Pikachu at all. There was one sound, though. One sound that made the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. Tap...tap...tap...He wouldn't look. He mustn't look. But he did. His copper eyes looked. That tapping, the four fingers tapped against the bench, reaching out. Pulling what was left of the broken, decaying arm along the bench. Cold, crisp fear crept into his brain, ceasing any sort of movement he could make. He couldn't move...! He wanted to run, he wanted to scream. But he couldn't even blink. Those thin fingers gripped at the edge of the bench, showing off bony knuckles. And before he could even gasp, before his tears could drip from his chin, it launched out at him. The hand wrapped around his neck, sharp fingernails clawing into his skin. In a sudden burst, his movements returned, his own hands came up and grabbed the wrist, squeezing it, trying to pull it away.

However, it was strong. The decaying, dead arm was strong.

Eyes shut tight, he gritted his teeth, Pulling, squeezing, pinching, scratching. Anything, anything at all to weaken it's grip. Such brute force, it was like heavy steel crushing his windpipe. He could feel his lungs burning, the stinging fire's crackles getting stronger and stronger. His nails pierced into the white, decaying skin harder, harder...! He tried to twist it, attempting to snap the bone once more. Tears dripped from his eyelashes, cheeks going blue. Summoning up all of his strength to his hands, he heard, felt that crack. He could feel the agonizing pain flood through the arm's skin, his touch receptors trembled. Whether it was from fright or desperation for air, he did not know. Despite all that pain, the hands grip ony got stronger, squeezing so tight, cold fingertips could feel the jagged edges of Ash's spine. Trickled of blood flowed down from those fingernails. Ash thrashed about in an absolute frenzy for oxygen, but no matter how much he could pull at that wrist, he could feel all his strength, all his energy drain away. Such a raging fire in his ribcage, surely it was going to burn up his lungs...! His hands lost their grip on that wrist, the plummeting feeling as they slipped away was the last thing he could register before he blacked out...

...Fingers. He could feel warm, soft fingers trailing through his raven hair. Chocolate eyes slowly opened, mixing in with that bottomless black opposite him. "Hello, Ash..." that whisper was so soft, so delicate, he was afraid that if he trailed those pink lips with a single fingertip, that all that beauty would shatter. He could feel such soft, fluffiness beneath him, but it didn't tickle. It smelt so sweet...copper orbs were taken into surprise as realisation enveloped him. He was on a cloud, a pink cloud! ...no, wait...fairyfloss. He was lying on fairyfloss!

"Where...where are we...?"

"Hmhm..." he felt reflection's warm hand on his cheek, stroking his tanned skin with smooth fingertips. "Wherever you want to be." His chocolate eyes calmed, closing slightly. He cuddled up to the mirror image's chest, the light sound of his heartbeat flowing into his ears. He felt so soothed, so heavenly...But why...? "I love you, Ash..."

Yes, Ash knew exactly why he felt this way. He was in love. In love with himself. He couldn't deny it, he knew very well that it was already far too late to deny it. "...Why...?" he voice was husky, it took the lookalike by surprise. "...Why do I feel this way...?" his hands clung onto the white fabric of that shirt, that shirt that was the exact same one he was wearing. ...Why...? Ash knew it was impossible to control who he fell in love with, he'd been in this situation before, for the longest time he denied to himself that he loved Gary, it took him so long to accept it. So long to accept that he fell in love with his ex best friend, his ex rival...his ex lover...Why...? Why had Gary done something like that...? He could've just stayed his rival forever, never making up to him...never making up...that way, his heart would still be intact...He could feel tears start to form at the edges of his eyes. But this time, he didn't force them to stop. At least then, that way, it wouldn't hurt as much. He let out a little whimper, a small mewl, curling up into the warmth that was reflection's chest. He clutched onto that shirt as if it was his final lifeline. He cringed as he felt a different warmth, a wet warmth trickle down his cheeks.

"Ash..." he could feel the mirror image's arms wrap around his trembling figure, hands stroking at his back trying to give him as much comfort as possible. Ash needed all the comfort he could get. "It's okay..." he shifted a little beneath the sweet fluffiness, giving Ash's forehead a light kiss. "Just let it all out..." Ash nodded, whining a little as he felt his shoulders quiver, he felt something stuck in his throat. Hot tears dripped from his chin, most of them soaking into the lookalike's shirt, a small amount dripping down onto the fairyfloss beneath him, making it's pink colour go darker as it gave off a slight crinkle noise. That noise, however, wasn't at all audible compared to Ash's crying. Bawling, wailing. Reflection held him close, cuddling him, kissing him. Ash's face was so much more beautiful when he smiled. His smile was like a shining light on a cold winter evening. Taken a granted for, but that warm, bright light could lead you home. His tanned skin was looked so much more smooth, soft when it wasn't stained with the glistening trail of his tears. They glistened, but not in a good way. They made his smooth, soft skin look like broken glass, shattered and untouchable. His eyes. His shining, chocolate, brown eyes. They were like a burning fire of never-ending confidence. They radiated such an aura, a simple glance of his eyes could restore someone's determination. They were like a ceaseless box of chocolates, constantly giving away happiness to others, but never ever losing it himself. But now, that blazing flame was extinguished, all of his chocolates were stolen away by dirty greed and betrayal. The reflection hugged him closer.

He was going to bring him back.

He was going to bring back that bright light that was his beautiful smile, he was going to bring back the softness and smoothness that was his tanned skin. He was going to bring back his eyes. The blazing fire of confidence, the never-ending box of chocolates. He was going to bring back his eyes. He was going to bring back Ash. "Don't worry..." he gave another kiss to the raven-haired boy's forehead. "I will love you now Ash, I promise I'll never hurt you, I promise..." Ash's crying was so loud, reflection wasn't sure if he could hear him. But it didn't matter. He didn't need to tell Ash all of these things, no. Because he was going to show him them. Show him them with everything in his heart. "I love you..."...

..."Ughh..." copper eyes opened slightly, his head hurt, but that pain was nothing compared to the throbbing soreness of his throat. What had happened again...? He sat up, looking about the room. He was...he was in the kitchen...his eyes were drawn in to the sight of the counter, red, crimson...it smelt of rust...Blood! He inhaled a sharp gasp, that's right! He was strangled, strangled by that decaying hand...! Hurled into such sudden shock, he stood up, eyes darting all over the room. ...No hand, no hand at all...Wait, where was Pikachu!? "Pikachu!" he rushed through the kitchen, into the lounge room, no Pikachu. Laundry, no Pikachu. Computer room, bathroom, back upstairs to his mother's room. Still no Pikachu! Everywhere, he searched everywhere in the house, no Pikachu! He collapsed onto his knees in his bedroom, trying to hold back the tears. Pikachu couldn't have gone outside, the door was closed. It was then, that his tear-filled eyes took sight of his phone on the carpet infront of him. No, he wouldn't send a cry of plea to Gary, he couldn't! But he knew it, deep down in his broken heart. He didn't have a choice. He picked it up in his shaking hands, fingertips typing.

'Gary, I really need your help, have you seen Pikachu!?'...Sent. How long until he got a reply? It could be anything from a few seconds to a few hours. What if he never got a reply!? ...New message!

'Yeah, your rodent's with me. But it'll cost you if you want him back.'

What!? Ash's mouth dropped open in complete shock. 'What've you done to him!?'

He could feel shivers of fear and uncertainty trickle down his spine, his haunted mind tormented him with disturbing images. Why did he keep torturing himself like this!?

'Nothing, as of yet I suppose. But I guess that all depends on how long it'll take you to get here.' Ash knew that Gary may've been cruel, arrogant and constantly putting him down. But to go as far as something like this!? Gary...Gary was insane. Completely insane. His broken remains of his heart thundered away in his ribcage. Tears threatened to trickle down his cheeks, he leapt to his feet, rushing out his bedroom door, down the stairs, he stumbled a little, nearly tripping. Sprinting to the door he slammed it open, not even bothering to shut it behind him. His haunted, taunted mind was only focused on one simple thing. The picture of his Pikachu's gleaming smile flashed through his mind. Pikachu always seemed to be smiling, even when Ash broke down into tears, he would still smile, because he knew that smiles would always help. Ash loved Pikachu, he really did. They didn't even speak the same language, but that didn't matter. After Gary had betrayed the broken, raven-haired boy, all he ever wanted was a friend. He would spend the cold nights always staring up at the stars, maybe his friend was up there. Little did he know, that this friend he was so eagerly searchng for, wouldn't even be human. Yes, when they very first met on his tenth birthday, that little Pikachu barely liked him, constantly shocking him with electric attacks, he remembered having to drag the stubborn creature out of town with a rope to begin his journey. Yes...it was after they were attacked by that flock of Spearows, after Ash was willing to give his very life away for his first pokemon, that the little Pikachu realised that this human, he was more than a simple human, much more. Ever since then, they were rarely seen without one another. Ash and Pikachu...two completely different beings, speaking a completely different languages, they were identical. Perfectly identical.

x-o-x-o-x

His sapphire eyes gazed out across the vast valley, the warm rays of the sunset flowed down from that glowing sphere of orange, coursing through the long green grass along with the fresh, calmed breeze. Several years had passed, no longer, was he a peasent working in the fields. He certainly wasn't slowly rotting away in a dungeon, no. Now, he stared out from one of the castle's many windows, that smooth wind flowing through his curls of brunette. Not as a peasent, not as a corpse. No, as the king's adopted son. As a prince. Still, to this very day Ares would always wonder why he had been blessed with such luck, why, out of all the many peasents of this world, he just happened to be chosen. His mind wandered, when his train of thought was disturbed by the image of splattering crimson, high-pitched, terrified cries. Still, to this day, the event that occured on that boat haunted his mind. But, ever since then, the monster inside him didn't stir at all, by this time, he believed that the vicious, heartless creature had perished, leaving him to be settled, yet never ever forgetting just how grateful he was to still be here, alive and breathing.

His father, no, the king. Ares never liked the idea of calling him his father, because well, he was greedy, rude, not caring at all of the amount of people who struggled in the fields day after day simply to provide lunch for that chubby belly. He remembered, for his first few days here, for the longest time that his starving stomach would allow, he absolutely refused to eat, for he knew just how much work, blood, sweat and tears had been put into that copius amount of food. Now, he would only eat what he needed to in order to stay healthy and well-nourished. He dare not eat anymore than he had too. If Ares was not so far away from those struggling to feed their friends and family let along themselves, he would sneak out at night with some slabs of hearty meat, doing the best he could to keep them going.

The sound of a familiar voice pulled him from his thoughts. "Ares! I've been looking for you, come on now, there's a big dinner ready for us!"

The brunette let out an irritated sigh, not bothering to turn to face the king while he spoke. He didn't want to see that massive belly swollen with such suffering, such anguish. "...I'm not hungry."

"Ares, this isn't a question, it's an order! Now come have dinner with your father!"

His eyes narrowed, that last word provoked something in him, like the flicking spark of a firelighter. "I said I'm not hungry, and you're not my father."

"I'm a better father than your real father ever could've been and you know it!"

Sapphire eyes widened in shock, he tightened his fist as the once simple spark suddenly ignited into a blazing flame. Slowly, Ares turned around to face the overgrown brute, amongst the fire burning away in his mind, crimson blood splashed, not exinguishing it, but infact, making it burn even brighter. He spoke out, tone deep and displeased. "Listen, I may've never known my father, or any of my relatives for that matter. But I know that my father, no, anyone suffering in this world would never squirm as low as you-"

"Ares!?"

"I'm not finished! I was a peasent, you know that very well, there are millions of them struggling to keep themselves alive, whereas you, you put them to work day in and day out! For what? Simply to grow food so that you can stuff that enourmous gut of yours!"

Ares liked the look of absolute shock the king had on his face, at least with his mouth dropped open his cheeks weren't as plump. "A-Ares...I-I took you from such a disgusting life and this is how you repay me!? I took you in with compassion from the bottom of my heart!"

"To hell you did! You're greedy and cruel! Now tell me the truth, why did you take me in, huh!? It was after I opened my eyes and told you my name, it was after that your voice suddenly changed from dark and mean to shocked and stunned! Why, huh!? It's because of my eyes, isn't it!? Tell me the truth, you bastard! I don't care if you throw me back out into those fields, at least that way I won't be exhausting them simply to supply myself with food! I want the fucking truth from you!" he stopped, sapphire eyes ablaze, he took in deep breaths. Those images of splashing crimson flared through his mind, like television static, going back and forth.

"Fine! Ares, I did choose you because of your eyes! They gleamed like sapphires! You'd better be grateful, if it wasn't for that, you'd be dead!"

Ares suddenly felt a cold chill envelop him, he was starting to feel himself fade away...no...he wasn't fading away...he was...he was altering...changing...! "You...y-you're..." his voice had suddenly gone deeper, was it from the untamable rage rampaging inside of him? He did not know. "...t-the worst kind..." He could feel a dark, deep blue aura envelop him, it flowed off of his heart like mist, twisting around his chest, trailing down his arms. So cold...it was so cold, he couldn't feel his skin. "...of human to walk the earth!" he screamed out at the top of his lungs, glaring like a snake into widened cream eyes. Ares 'eyes...they weren't shining sapphire, they weren't glittering gems. No, not anymore. Now, now they were a bottomless black, dusky and without emotion. Ares' once peaceful smile had been transformed into an insane, malicious grin.

"A-Ares! Your eyes! What ha-" that terrified sentance was cut off as pain exploded through his overgrown stomach, he cried out in pure, excruciacting agony. A bullet had been sent clean through him! A bullet, a searing hot bullet! ...No. A fingertip a single fingertip had simply touched at a flab of skin.

"I'm sorry," he paused for a moment, grabbing at another roll of fat, fingernails digging into the skin. "did that hurt!?" another distressed cry echoed through Ares' ears, swords and blades piercing through organs, blood spurting from punctures without stop. More screams, more cries. Ares' grin widened, chuckling with malice. He was killing. Killing. Killing without mercy. And he liked it. He loved it. Craved it.

"W-why would y-" his desparete gasps were ceased as Ares' hand shot out, clutching his throat. His oxygen was suddenly cut off, but he couldn't fight back, no, he couldn't even manage to move.

"I'm dead tired of hearing that idiotic voice, old man!", he chuckled as he released his hand, the king's horrified eyes rolled into the back of his head. That, in which, fell from what was left of that chubby neck. Gleaming golden, the crown slipped off from his severed head, landing on the floor with a clang, rolling away in means of escape, only to he halted by Ares' foot. The chunky body fell over backwards, crimson blood spurting from veins and ateries, staining the cobblestone ground. With a malevolent smile, Ares reached down, taking the crown in a single blood-stained hand and spinning it around with a single finger. "...That was fun..."

x-o-x-o-x

"Gary!" the alarmed raven-haired boy burst through the door, hurling it open so hard that it slammed against the wall. He took off through the house, room after room just before the brunette's study. He felt anxious remains of his heart beat away with a mixture of emotions. Anticipation and skin-crawling fright...He was there! He was in the study! "Gary! I-I'm here..." ...no. The room was empty, only his phone sat solitary on the desk. "G-Gary...?" Ash turned around, looking elsewhere. "W-where are you...?" he was taken by surprise as he heard his phone vibrate in his pocket. Pulling it out, the hairs on the back of his neck stood up upon seeing the message writting across the screen.

'Right behind you.'

Ash felt an uneasy shiver trickle down his neck, his spine. Just what exactly was waiting behind him...? Gary...Gary couldn't have been there, he wasn't. He gulped, forcing himself to swallow his fear down. He was going to turn back around...he...he was going to do it!

"Loser..." Gary! He turned back around, that was definately Gary's voice! ...no. No-one. No-one was there...his phone suddenly vibrated once more. Another text, another text from Gary. But...Gary's phone was right at his desk...Daring, Ash brought the phone's screen up into his sight.

'Gary was here, Ash is a loser.'

Widened chocolate eyes peered down at Gary's phone left abandoned on the desk. It...it was typing away. Typing away all by itself. A scream lined in fear got stuck in his throat. ...Another text!

'Gary was here, Ash is a loser.'

His whole body trembled with fright, tears beginning to gather in the edges of his eyes. He was afraid. So afraid. Images began to flash through his mind, along with a certain voice...a certain arrogant, cocky voice..."You'll never be a pokemon master, you may as well go back home to Pallet town!" He couldn't stop it! No matter how much he told his mind to stop it, it didn't! They just kept coming like the rush of a waterfall...! "Give it up, just go home, loser. I'm sure your mother would be missing you. She's all alone in that shack you call a home. Oh, why was that again? Ah. That's right. Your father left. And do you know why, Ashy-boy? Because you weren't good enough to be his son. You'll never be good enough for anyone." Fierce, barraging water bombarded the unprotected rock that was his mind, torturing him from the inside out.

"S-stop it...stop it..." trembling hands clung onto his head, but no matter how hard he gripped it that voice kept going!

"You're so pitiful you know, Ashy-boy? You keep trying and trying only to fail again and again. And you know why you fail constantly? It's because you don't have what it takes to be a pokemon trainer! Just look at that yellow rodent, even a Magikarp's splash attack could take that thing down! You have no idea what you're doing out here, no skill. Absolutely none! Oh, but you can't go back home, can you? Because you'll be the laughing stock of the whole town! A failure! An absolute failure! You should just kill youself! That way, you won't be destroying Pallet town's pride of strong trainers!"

"Stop it!" his scream burst out in a desparete cry, hot tears flowing from those broken chocolate orbs. "Stop it! Stop it!" It all came back to him, the pain flowing through him, the deep crimson dripping from his arms. Yes, it was all too retained in his mind, never ever to be forgotten. "Stop it!" It all became too much for him, maybe it was exhaustion, or maybe it was his mind unable to handle so much, but he collapsed to the ground, falling from his conciousness...

..."Loser..." ...What...? Chocolate eyes opened, only to be greeted with nothing but black...he looked all around him, nothing...nothing was here...wait, what was that...? Gleaming silver took the attention of his sight...it was...it was a knife. The blade shimmered, it almost seemed to be calling out to him. That voice, he heard it again. It was...it was all around him... "Useless..." he cringed, it wouldn't stop. "Pathetic..." his hurt eyes stared at the knife, he wouldn't...he wouldn't! "Failure!" He brought his hand up to his ears, squeezing his chocolate orbs shut. No...He wasn't going to give in! Not again, not again! "Loser! Pitiful!" He knew that cutting would do no good, he'd changed since then! "Failure! Pathetic! Failure! Useless! Failure!" hot tears seeped from his shut eyes, that voice was so loud...! It was starting to overlap!

"Nooo!" he cried out, finally snapping, he reached out for the knife, looking away as he sliced it across his arm with a hurried gash. "Arrghhh!" It was truly amazing just how much the sharp blade of a knife could hurt. He opened a single eye, very slightly, taking in the image of trickling redness dripping from the wound. Somehow, as the blood flowed out...he could hear that voice get more silent...he could feel the hurtful words escape in the crimson liquid. Despite that, the voice was still there. Still there, still calling out to him.

"Pitiful..." he grunted, closing his eyes he readied himself to make another incision. This...this was just like before...it hurt, it hurt so bad. And yet, it healed him. Gave him a release.

"Argnn...!" he clenched his teeth, that pain, that intense stinging enveloped him once more. Not only that though, those arrogant words got quieter...quieter...quieter...silent. He dropped the knife, it fell into the deep abyss of darkness below. It...it was done, all over. The voice was gone, completely gone. Tears flowed from broken chocolate, and yet, he smiled. That dripping crimson felt warm flowing from his many cuts. It was all over. It was finally all over. He wanted to wrap his arms around himself as he let his salty tears flow, however, those injured arms were in such pain he dare not move them. Not even a budge, in fear it would bring forth such brutal stinging, searing.

"...Ash?" he could hear that voice, it was different this time, calling out to him from afar. Opening his chocolate orbs, he took note of that figure slowly getting closer. "Ash...Ash...? A-Ash!?" bleak, black eyes widened in absolute shock and horror. The reflection floated closer to the upset, raven-haired boy, cuddling him close, at the same time, careful to touch his arms trembling with such hurt. Ash simply rested his forhead against the mirror image's shoulder, just letting his tears fall. He was tired. So, so, tired of crying, but he knew that no matter how much his head hurt, no matter how much he didn't want to, he needed to. He needed this release. "Ash..." the broken teen could feel a single cold tear from te lookalike drip at his neck. "...d-did...you do this t-to yourself...?"

Ash felt a tug at his heartstrings. Reflection's voice was lined with such mournfulness, such distress. He didn't think at all how his actions would effect the ones who loved him. Yes, this really was just like before. "Th-those voices...th-they wouldn't stop..." he struggled to get the words out, his throat tight. He wanted to hug reflection, squeeze him tightly, cling onto him. But he couldn't. Because of what he'd done to himself.

"Ash..." the mirror image held him closer, fingers trailing his back, doing what they could to comfort the poor boy. "You've g-gotta ignore them, alright? You're stronger than this.."

He whined, shaking his head back and forth. "I-I can't..."

"You can though, Ash. I know that you can."

"I-I can't...!"

"Please, just-"

"I can't!" clenching his teeth from the pain of moving his arms, he squirmed out of the mirror image's grip, pushing him away. "I can't, alright!? I'm not stong enough!"

"B-but Ash, you can, you just need too-"

"Shut up! What the hell would you know!? You're...y-you're...I don't even know what the fuck you are! But ever since you've showed up, everything's just getting worser and worser! Just...just go away! You're ruining my life! Maybe once you leave everything will go back to normal!"

His mouth dropped open, wet tears trickled from those vivid, black eyes. His heart...his heart broke in two. "But...I-I love you..."

"I hate you!" ...

...'I hate you!' chocolate eyes burst open, those three words echoed through his mind. Those words. His words. He groaned, had he fainted again...? He was...he was in Gary's study. He could feel a soothing pulse emitting from the touch receptors of his cheek, something warm, soft held it, he smiled, it quite nice...He brought his hand up to touch it, curious was what it could be. It felt so familiar...Skin. He felt skin against his fingertips. But...no-one was here...

"Arrghhhh!" he cried out in terror, grabbing it by the wrist and hurling it away as he scrambled to his feet. The hand lied of the floor. But it wasn't broken anywhere, no. It wasn't the same as before. The last one was a right hand, whereas this one was a left. A second hand. Just as the last hand did, this one too, rose up onto it's fingers, scurrying along like a spider, a five legged spider. Ash squeezed his eyes shut, shaking his head, trying to convince himself that none of this was true, trying to shake all of the fear out of his mind. But alas, the event taking place certainly was true, and there was no way that he could calm himself down. Yes, he'd felt such terrifying fear again and again, he couldn't just go back to normal, no. Now, now he had to live with it. Live with the cold, fresh fear licking at his mind. He had to live with it as he had to live with breathing in and out. The hand scuttled it's way through the open door, scampering through out the house. Ash gulped, wiping cold sweat from his forehead he had no choice but to follow the exploring hand. Just where was it heading to...? Maybe...maybe it could give him answers. Finally...answers to why all of this terror, such unimaginable events were happening. He followed, room through room, corridor through corridor. Those chocolate eyes gave off an aura of uncertainty, and yet hope. If he finally knew why this was all happening...perhaps he could finally escape it all...He suddenly halted, dead in his tracks. The searching hand didn't notice, continuing along it's way. The whole time Ash was awake, he hadn't realised. But now, he saw them as bright as day light. That pain, those gashes...that crimson.

Scars. Scars were littered all over his tanned arms. There were long ones, short ones, small ones, deep ones. Dried, crusty crimson encased the precious liquid inside, keeping it safe, keeping him alive. "Loser..." the hairs on the back of his neck stood up. No. Not again. Not this again. "Useless..." that voice. That arrogant, stuck-up voice. It was gonna just keep coming and coming, louder and stringer until he couldn't stand it anymore...! Tap...tap...tap...What...? The voice...it was gone. Instead, quiet tapping entered his ears. It was coming from the kitchen. Step by step, Ash proceeded closer, with each step it got louder. Until, he got to the end of the corridor, peering into the kitchen he saw the hand up on it's wrist, fingernails tapping at the door of the fridge. His curiousity lit up. Just what was in there...? Was it...could it be the very answer he was searching for...? Nodding to himself, he walked up towards it, the arm crawled out of the way of him, allowing him to open it. It almost seemed excited. But how could a hand show emotion...? Ash's palm took a hold of the fridge handle, he felt his heartrate quicken with anitcipation. After he opened this door...he was finally going to understand everything.

He felt the cold air rush out at he pulled it open, the visible, white, puffy oxygen escaped from it's cold prison, rushing out for freedom. He squeaked as he inhaled a shocked gasp. Mouth dropped open in absolute horror, he was in such fright, such cold, fresh dread. He took several steps back, stumbling and falling onto his behind. Tears seeped from his traumatised, chocolate eyes. A body. A human body. Freezing skin deathly white, long, brown locks tangled about like cobwebs. Those eyes. Those copper eyes, once radiating love and hope were now staring straight at him, frozen and lifeless. This...this wasn't just any corpse. Those happy memories of his childhood bursted through his mind. When everything was too much for him, when he couldn't stand it anymore. She would be there. She was always there to hold him close, cuddle him, and tell him she loved him. This was his mother. "Aarrrgghhhhhhh!" his trapped scream finally unleashed itself, so loud, there wasn't a single person in the world who wouldn't hear it.

x-o-x-o-x

Warm sunlight beamed down onto the earth. For once, the sweltering summer wasn't unbearably hot. No, it was soothing and warm. Children, who once would've been working hard in the fields now ran through the green grass, playing with one another. Their parents watched from afar, smiling with glee. Far away, sapphire eyes gazing up into the cerulean blue sky, his glittering golden crown glimmered in the sun's rays. Ares smiled. Now that he was king, now that he had all this power, everything was finally equal in the world. His mind wandered once more, memories of his previous kill flashing back. That screaming, the blood...a shiver trickled down his spine. He closed his eyes, forcing those images and cries from his mind. He...He wasn't himself when that event occured, and yet, he didn't resist...infact, it almost felt...rushing, exciting...No. He brought his hand up, rubbing his forehead. He couldn't think about this now, he didn't have the time to get lost on his own throughts. He stepped away from the window, returning to his large desk which was scattered papers, their ink gone dull. He picked up one of them, eyes squinting, trying to make out their words.

'Ho-o...i...a...magn...fice...cre...ure...i...re...ts...up...n...B...ll...t...w...r...'

It was all gibberish, completely unable to make out. His sapphire orbs focused carefully, those last two sections seemed to leap out to him...B...ll...t...w...r... B...ll...tow...r... Bell...tow..r... Bell tower! He dropped the piece of parchment in complete surprise. Ho-oh, the legendary bird, it's feathers all colours of the rainbow. It was said to only be a myth...Ares had taken a great interest into the creature, it is said that anyone who catches sight of the magnificent bird is said to feel eternal happiness. Eternal happiness...he could fly it all over the world, and finally, everyone would be able to smile together...How wonderful such an event would be, all of Ares life, all he ever wanted was for everyone to get along with one another, no-one would be better than anyone else, everyone would be equal. Everyone would be happy. The bell tower. Ho-oh was at the bell tower. Ares had heard of that place, it was far away from here. A lone tower stood among a beautiful field of flowers, no village surrounding it, nothing at all. Who had built it...? How did it get there...? These questions flooded into his mind. The Bell tower...it would take him several days to fly there on his trusty Charizard, and then several more days back. But Ares was confident. All he really wanted, was for everyone to have enternal happiness. Eternal smiles...

To hear such legends of the Bell tower was one thing, but to see it...well, that was a whole new experience. His two feet stood on the bright grass, Charizard behind him, the two of them stared up, up, up, up. This tower of reds and golds. So tall it was, so beautiful. Ares' mouth had dropped open from the heavenly sight. The strong, solitary tower glimmered and gleamed, flowers of all various colours scattered the land, reaching out towards the massive piller, wanting to see what the top, above the clouds looked like. It well and truly, was beautiful...

"Raghh!" the loud echo of a bird's cry stole away Ares' attention, he turned to the left, sapphire eyes gazing out towards the sky in complete anticipation. A warm, blazing red caught his orbs, slowly but surely, it came closer, closer. His mouth dropped open once more. Reds, whites and greens all mixed in together, majestic, yellow tail feathers fluttered in the wind. Ho-oh. It well and truly was Ho-oh. The legends were right, it did exist. Strong, powerful eyes stared down at the euphoric Ares, their gleaming crimson saw something from him, something turly spectacular. Lowering itself, great talons landed on the soft ground, long beak reaching out to investigate this boy closer. Ares was at a loss for words. Such a beautiful, majestic creature Ho-oh was, he knew that such great pokemon would only reveal themselves to a pure heart. It was truly...legendary. Ares smiled, placing a single hand at the sharp apex of Ho-oh's beak. The creature almost seemed to be smiling.

Ares knew it well and true. By appearing before him, Ho-oh had granted his pure heart with the precious ownership of itself. Ares nodded, he could feel that pure heart swell with pride. "Alright then, Ho-oh. From now on, I'll be your master."

x-o-x-o-x

"Beautiful, isn't she?" the eerie echo of footsteps entered the raven-haired teen's ears. Closer...closer...He knew that voice. That horrific voice torturing him from the inside out. But this time, it wasn't an illusion, no, it wasn't in his head. This time, he knew it, cold and true. That voice was real. He turned around, tears dripping from his chin. Broken chocolate eyes took in the image of that spikey brunette hair, those emerald eyes. But now, now those very eyes emitted a different aura. A very different aura. An aura of madness, cruelty, insanity. Such madness, such cruelty, such insanity, he couldn't possibly have been human. No, not anymore. Those insane eyes shared a twisted face with a big, crooked grin. A mad grin, a cruel grin. An insane grin. "Hello, Ashy-boy."

Gary. Gary Oak. But he wasn't Gary Oak, he was a crazed manic. Ash now knew it, well and true. This...this was it, it was over. He was going to die. Somehow, his trembling figure managed to squeak something out. "Wh-what are you...g-gonna do to me...!?" He was scared. Dead terrified. Now, there was no reason whatsoever to fight back. He wouldn't win. He knew he wouldn't win. He...he couldn't stand it any longer...! He knew now, things were never going to go back to the way they used to be. he may as well have died this very second, at least then, he wouldn't have to live through such fear any longer, such horror.

"Kehkehkeh~" that insane laugh was so different to Gary's normal, teasing chuckle. "Giving in so easily, Ashy-boy? That's not like you at all. Shame, I thought we could have some fun~" Fun!? Just what did he mean by 'fun'!? "So naive you are, so cute. Tell me, Ashy-boy, why did I want to become a reasercher, hm? Why?"

Uncontrolable tears trickling down his cheeks, Ash forced himself to speak out, whimpering. "Y-you wanted...t-to be...just like your grandfather..." his words were barely a whisper, barely audible at all.

"Hmhm, you really are naive, aren't you?" Gary's chilling fingertip trailed up Ash's neck, his chin. So cold, each spot he touched felt frozen solid. "Well then, I'll tell you the truth." Ash felt the horrific fear lick without stop at the remains of his shattered heart. "Pokemon with their incredible abitlies, and then humans with their great intelligence..." Stop. Please, please stop. "What if such creatures were able to combine into one? They would be unstoppable. Aliens." He didn't want to hear anymore. He couldn't hear anymore...! "I'm sure your mother would make a stunning Syther, Ash. You really should stay around to see my beautiful experiment take in her first breaths." Please. Please. Please, let him die right now. This very second. Please, have a meterorite crash down right ontop of them. Please, let a fire suddenly ignite in this very room, burning away his flesh. Please, just let him drop dead this very second. Dead. Then, there would be no more fear, no more sadness. "How would you like to have a tail, Ash? A tail shaped like a lightning bolt? Kehkehkeh..." Gary brought his hand up, fingers trailing Ash's smooth skin. "You would so cute with those long, yellow Pikachu ears." Ash couldn't move, completely paralyzed in his undying fear. Cold, fresh fear. It spilled, overflowing from the cauldron that was his mind. His sanity. The last thing keeping him together. "Here, Ash. Let me..." Gary paused from a moment, taking a syringe filled with a bleak, black liquid from behind his back. It looked thick, hot, bubbling away in the plastic. "...put you to sleep."

"No!" Ash screamed out, his movements suddenly coming back to him, he pushed Gary away, turning and running as fast as his body would allow. Running...A memory from his past came back to him, whenever he and Gary ran together, whenever he always lost, Gary always told him, pretend that there's a monster behind you. Run. Run as if you're running for your life. Running for his life...it was incredible just how fast he could go when his adrenaline powered him onwards. He dare not turn back to see how close behind Gary was, in fear that if he stopped, even for a second, it would mean the very end of his life. The end of his life...the end of his life...he could feel his pace suddenly slow down. What...what was he running for...? What did he have left to live for...? Just more fright, more horror and more bawling? What sort of a life was that...? Living in fear...yes, perhaps, he may as well be dead. He was still now. Completely still and motionless. He closed his eyes, catching his breath as he waited. Listening to Gary's footsteps getting closer and closer.

x-o-x-o-x

Screams. Frightened screams, terrified screams, undying screams. Children cried as they ran, running. Running for their very lifes. There are alot of different ways to die. Sudden ways, quick ways, unexpected ways. Slow ways, painful ways. So painful. So painful, like burning. Burning from the feet up, hot, searing, orange flames enveloping your figure, seeping up, up, licking away at your flesh. You watch down at it with widened eyes, screaming upon the sight of your own skin withering away like a burning leaf.

"Burn it! Burn it all!" a crazed, untamed voice bellowed out from Ares' throat. An undying, possesive voice. Ares...Ares was no longer himself. And he never would be, never ever again. The flame's light reflected off those lifeless, black eyes. Each scream, each cry for help. Each and every life extinguished fueled the monster inside him. No, this monster wasn't inside him, not anymore. Now, he himself, was this very monster. This time, there was no going back, there was no Ares. There was just the heartless creature that had taken over his very mind, his very soul. The mighty, legendary bird soared down from the skies, red hot flames erupting from it's mouth down upon the many innocent, begging lives below. But Ho-oh showed no hesitation. Nothing at all. It's eyes, once that strong and powerful crimson, now too, were struck with bottomless black. This monster...well and truly was a monster. A creature whose very life was fueled by the suffering, screaming of others. This monster swallowed innocent lives up, swallowed then the same way human swallow air. Simply to survive...

There was nothing. Nothing left. Only a burnt, blackened wasteland. The smell of dead, decaying flesh enveloped the whole area. This never-ending area. This never-ending area of death. Ares stood amongst it all, chuckling to himself. There was nothing left, it was all gone, all burnt to ashes. Ho-oh had long gone, as well as the once screaming people. Yes, Ares was all alone. Just chuckling, laughing. He wanted to relive it. He wanted to experience such a rush pulsing through his veins once more. However, there was nothing left to burn. Nothing at all. "Hmhmhm..." His grip tightened on a stone pokeball in his hand. The stone pokeball...said to conceal away spirits...He lifted it up into the air before his bleak, black eyes. Bottomless and emotionless. Yes, it would only take someone in the future to discover this, and then...he could relive this incredible rush once more. His lips parted, grinning with such insanity as he spoke out the spell. "Light...come forth from the darkness!" he shouted it out, shouted it out at the top of his lungs. So that the whole world could here, even the world of the dead. So they, would then know, this was all going to happen once more. In the future. A dim, greyish shade enveloped his figure, pouring into his heart, sucking out the remains. Those murky eyes widened, such searing, burning at his chest...! "Arrghhhh!" he screamed out as the light feasted on his very life, his very soul. His arm, stretched up into the sky lost it's strength, the stone pokeball fell to the ground, now motionless. But not long after, that now lifeless, empty body too, fell. Collapsing down upon the ashes. The golden crown fell from his head, gleaming in the moonlight. Once more, it had lost it's owner. And this time, it would have to wait longer, much longer until it got a new one. x-o-x-o-x

"Kehkehkeh~" that creepy chuckle seeped it's way into the raven-haired teen's ears. He was behind him. Gary was right behind him. Ash closed those chocolate eyes, the shattered remains of his heart pounded away in his ribcage. He couldn't help but smile a little...this was it, now, it was over. Finally, it was all over. He was going to die. Finally, he was going to die.

"Hmhmhm~" A chuckle. Another chuckle. Ash's chocolate orbs snapped open in surprise. He knew that chuckle...! There was no doubt about it! Turning, two pairs of eyes stared out to the end of the corridor, both insane emerald and shocked chocolate. Reflection. Reflection was there, his black, bottomless eyes stared cruely straight back at them. A dark, bluish, malevolent aura pulsed about his dark figure. This...this wasn't reflection. Not anymore. This...this wasn't even human. But...but how could that mirror image be here!? He...he wasn't dreaming was he? He couldn't have been! Copper eyes widened in complete shock, something was pushing out from the lookalike's spine. Something inside of him, straining against the muscle and skin of his back, trying to get out. Reflection's white teeth clenched, eyes squeezed shut from such pain, such intense agony...! He grunted, clutching fists trembling. It was coming. The monster. It was coming. "Arrghhhhhh!" he cried out, it finally burst out! Deep, crimson drops escaped, hurling out into the air. Ash's mouth dropped open in absolute horror. Two strong, massive, black dragon wings spread out, stretching away from their prison that they had been trapped in for so long. "Hehehehehe~" he chuckled once more. But this time, it didn't sound human, not at all. It was just...a monster. A complete, real monster.

"It..." the syringe slipped out from Gary's hand, dropping down on the floor, abandoned, forgotten. "It's beautiful!" tears erupted from those crazed, emerald eyes, he fell to his knees, enveloped in his own, invisible, euphoria. Eerie footsteps echoed with each and every motion the monster took closer and closer.

"...Beautiful?" reflection kneeled down infront of Gary, grabbing onto his face with a single hand, fingernails digging into that creamy skin. "Thanks for the compliment." with that, a crimson explosion burst from Gary's head, splattering on the walls, the floor, some speckles of the warm liquid splashed on Ash's innocent face. That blood-stained hand released what was left of the insane brunette's head, it fell to the ground. Ash dared to look down at the state of it. Emerald eyes didn't stare back at him, no. There weren't any emerald eyes, not anymore. Skin and flesh had been burst away, revealing all the cracks in that dirtied skull. All that remained was half a smile, half an insane, crazed smile, the other half blown away. This was it. He was grateful, now his death would be quick. Only a few more seconds form now...his mind wandered...what would happen after he died...? Where would he end up? He could imagine himself floating, floating in empty blackness. He would be all alone, all alone forever. He smiled. At least that way, there would be no fear. No cold, fresh fear. Reflection kneeled down infront of him, staring straight into those chocolate eyes. Their light of confidence didn't burn, not anymore. There was no light, they were just empty. Empty, brown pools. "Not going to run?" the hairs on the back of Ash's neck stood up. The mirror image's breath was so warm, and yet so cold. His smile creeped up his face, turning into a cruel grin. "Any last words?"

Ash felt something crawl up his throat. Words. Words that he wanted to speak out. But, he didn't have any last words...did he? He opened his mouth, letting those words come out. "Yes...I'm sorry." his mind began to flow with the words, he understood. He understood them now. "I pushed you away, even though you tried your hardest to comfort me. I just didn't want to accept the fact that..." he paused for a moment, struggling to get those last few words out. "...that I love you..." he looked down to the ground, ready. Finally ready for his death. "You have every right to kill me here and now. Please do, I-I can't stand it any longer..." his voice began to choke up in that last sentance, he felt wet tears threaten to trickle don his cheeks. He closed his eyes, letting them fall, drip to the floor. And waited. Waiting for his death. ...What...? ... ... ...No death...no palm clutching at his face and making it explode...nothing. "Huh...?" he looked up, chocolate eyes drawn in to surprise upon what he saw.

Sapphires. Bright, gleaming, shining sapphires. Those eyes weren't bottomless black anymore, no. They shone. Shone like beautiful gems. Gems that had been lost, buried away in the copius amount of earth that had only gotten larger as time went on. Time...time was the cruelty of that monster in his heart. That monster that buried him deeper, deeper into the lost, forgotten ground. "Thank you..." relfection's whispering voice was barely audible. Tears gathered in the edges of those shimmering jewels, spilling out from his eyes and trickling down from his cheeks. "A-Ash...I remember who I am..." Ash felt his heart skip a beat. Reflection...those black eyes matched that raven hair so perfectly, but now, such majestic, shining sapphires...! Digging deep down into bottomless black, deep, deep, deep down. And he would find the most precious treasure in the whole world. The treasure of memories. "M-my name...is Ares..." without a second thought, Ash pulled reflection into a hug, squeezing him tightly. "My possesed spirit was sealed away from the world...to be discovered years on by a group of scientists...they wanted to bring me back, bring me back to life...to see if it was possible..." Ash didn't know why...he didn't know anything anymore...but he was crying, why was he crying...? These tears...they felt so different to the others that he had previously shed. These tears, they felt almost...happy...so, so happy... "So then...to bring me back...they had to clone someone..."

Chocolate orbs burst open, taken in by surprise. "You...y-you're my..."

"Clone." relfection finished the sentence for Ash, he held his original closer, clutching onto him. "But...I wasn't a success..." What? Ash felt a cold shiver creep down his spine. Someting was wrong. Very wrong. "I was a alive, breathing...but it wouldn't last for long..."

What!? Ash pulled out and away from his clone's grip, his eyes drawn in to a bright, white light at reflection's kneeling legs. He was disappearing...! "No!" Ash pulled him back into that cuddle, tears dripping from his chin soaked into reflection's shirt. "Y-you can't go...you can't!" Ash held him tighter, crying. Just crying. It was speeding up...the light dared to approach his hips now.

"It's okay, Ash...I'll still be here..."

Chocolate eyes squeezed shut, it couldn't happen! Not now! This wasn't happening, it was a dream it had to be! "But you won't! Y-you won't be here, you'll be gone..." his words were all choked up, his whole figure trembled.

Reflection didn't say anything, he just pulled Ash away from him, just staring, staring right into those bright, chocolate eyes. For the last time. And yet, it wasn't that last time. He smiled. His original...his original was truly beautiful. But that didn't matter, not one bit. Ash could've been the ugliest person on the planet, reflection still would've loved him. Because it was what was inside his heart, not outside that counted. He leaned into him, kissing him. Kissing him with everything that he had left. They had kissed many times before, but this kiss, this was by far the greatest. The electricity flowed through Ash's veins, almost like sweet honey. It comforted him, his tears began to stop...something inside him, that very moment, told him that this wasn't goodbye. They pulled away from each other, by now, the light was at reflection's neck, Ash could feel the tears coming back..."It's okay, I'll see you later, Ash...I-In your...dreams..."

x-o-x-o-x

Warm sunlight seeped through a gap in those viridian curtains, shining over raven hair, over his closed chocolate eyes. He rolled over, not wanting to get up, not yet. It was so nice and warm...

"Chuu~" a familiar cooing sound entered his ears. Hm? Opening those copper orbs, his Pikachu smiled to him, snuggling up to his warm chest.

Pikachu..."Pikachu!?" he sat up, staring at the yellow-furred creature, mouth slightly open in surprise and eyes sparkling in awe. It was. It was really Pikachu. Without a second thought he reached out to him, taking the rodent in his arms and hugging him tightly. "I-it's you...it's really you..." fingertips brushed through that short, yellow fur, tears trickled from his eyes. A muffled 'chaa' escaped Pikachu's little mouth, voice lined with confusion. Ash loosened his grip a little, Pikachu's beady, chocolate eyes looked up into Ash's, as if to ask what's wrong. He didn't say anything, he didn't have to. The raven-haired boy simply planted a soft kiss on the electric creature's forehead, a tear dripped from his chin onto Pikachu's little, black nose. "It's okay, Pikachu. Everything's okay." his attention was suddenly stolen away upon the sound of his phone vibrating on the desk, the screen lit up. He put Pikachu back down on the warm covers, getting up out of bed to check on it. He felt his heart skip a beat upon seeing the name across the screen. Gary. It was Gary. Ash exhaled, and then took in a deep breath, picking up the phone and answering it. It stood there for a second, waiting for that cocky, teasing voice.

"Good morning, sunshine." the rope of worry and nervousness that squeezed at his heart unraveled itself, being washed away by the feeling of euphoria rushing through his veins. Honey and cherry blossums. "I hope I didn't wake you, Ashy..."

"...O-oh, n-no, you...you didn't wake me..." Ash's mind was running on auto-pilot, lost in a cloudy sky of confusion and uncertainty.

"That's good. Are you alright? You sound a bit frail..." he could hear the worry in Gary's voice. But...wasn't he not good enough to not bother worrying about...

"I-I just...I thought that..." memories came back, all of those hurtful, terrifying memories. They were still there, perfectly etched into his mind. But...it wasn't a dream, it couldn't have been a dream. Because all of those long, painful, crimson scars were all still there, carved across both of his arms. "...th-that you..." Gary...Gary didn't need to worry about him. Gary loved him, he really did, and he knew it, he knew it right to the bottom of his heart. "...nevermind. I'm fine."

"...Okay then, oh, and you left some stuff over here, I'll come over to drop it off this afternoon."

"Alright." Ash began to take the phone from his ear, ready to hang up, when...

"Oh, and Ash...I love you."

He smiled. Gary loved him. Those words were genuine too, he loved him. Ash's nostalgic mind wandered back into the past, he wondered, what could it have been like if Gary's parents never passed away? Ash wouldn't have gone through all that pain and hurt that the distraught Gary had thrown upon him, but, at the same time, he wouldn't have been as strong as he was now. The past was the past. And even if it could've been changed, he wouldn't have wanted to change it. If he could change it...it could be better for Gary, or worse for Gary. But now, Gary was happy. Both he and Gary were happy. He wouldn't have wanted that any other way. "I love you too."

With that, he hung up and stared out his window, there was barely a cloud in the sky. Everything was back, perfectly back to normal. He wondered...before all of this happened...before all that fear and fright enveloped his soul. He thought that after what he had been through, after the rivalry that he and Gary shared, after he'd gotten through that...he thought that he could handle anything, he thought he was as mentally strong as he ever could've been. But now, standing here and now, he was stronger, much stronger. That made him think...he was probably going to experience other difficult events in life, painful events...but once he managed to get through them, he would be even stronger. Maybe inner strength never stopped growing, it just kept building and building. He was so grateful...so very grateful for the ones who loved him, who helped him along in life, helped him get stronger. He sighed, turning back to his bed, Pikachu was curled up into a little ball, the rodent softly snoring as his mind wandered through his own dreams. Ash really could use some more sleep...more sleep...more dreams...with reflection beside him each and every second of it. Almost like a guardian angel, watching him and guiding him through each and every step he made throughout his silly life.

~Fin 


End file.
